A Little Secret
by Rin Mizuki
Summary: Berawal dari ketidak - sengajaan Sasori si pembuat onar yang memergoki Haruno Sakura sang murid teladan tengah menghajar kawanan preman, membuat keduanya terjebak dalam hubungan yang rumit. Sakura yang tidak ingin kejadian itu tersebar, membuat dirinya terpaksa melakukan apa saja untuk pria itu mulai dari menjadi pesuruh sampai menjadi kekasih pria itu. Tunggu. Kekasih ?
1. Chap 1 : Siswi Teladan dan Pembuat Onar

_-Happy Reading-_

 **A Little Secret : Siswi Teladan dan Pembuat Onar**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Little Secret** **Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Haruno Sakura x Sasori**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura !"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, gadis bersurai merah muda itu pun menoleh diiringi senyum ramah yang seolah tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Haruno Sakura, gadis yang kini duduk di kelas 3A itu memang terkenal ramah dan suka menolong siapa saja. Selain itu, Sakura terkenal akan kepadaiannya dengan selalu menduduki peringkat pertama di seluruh ujian yang pernah dilaksanakan di Sekolahnya. Jika bisa digambarkan, Sakura adalah sosok murid teladan yang sempurna.

"Apa kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas Fisika Minggu lalu ?", tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja", jawab Sakura riang.

"Sakura – chan bisakah kamu mengajariku ? Sepulang sekolah nanti ?", pinta Hinata.

"Tentu saja"

Mendengar jawaban itu Hinata merasa lega karena dia akhirnya akan dapat menyelesaikan tugas mengerikan itu, mengingat besok adalah deadline terakhir pengumpulan tugas itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai nanti", pamit Hinata yang kemudian bergegas kembali ke kelasnya yaitu 3B.

"Wah – wah. Seperti yang diharapkan dari siswa teladan"

Mendengar komentar itu, Sakura berbalik dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah berdiri di depannya sambil memberi tatapan menyindir.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino berdiri di atap sekolah sembari mengamati kegiatan sekolah dari atas. Ino menatap sahabatnya itu, seolah bertanya – tanya apa yang ada dipikiran sahabatnya ini. Menyadari dirinya tengah ditatap, Sakura pun menoleh.

"Apa sekarang kau berniat menelanku hidup – hidup Ino?", canda Sakura yang tidak membuat Ino tertawa sedikitpun.

"Apa tidak lucu ?", tanya Sakura.

"Sama sekali tidak lucu", jawab Ino tanpa ekspresi.

"Aneh, padahal teman – teman dikelasku selalu tertawa mendengar candaanku", ucap Sakura yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa kau akan tetap seperti ini ?", tanya Ino.

"Maksudmu ?", tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Kau tau maksudmu dengan jelas. Kenapa kau tidak berhenti menjadi orang lain ?"

"Menurutmu, aku terlihat seperti apa ?"

"Sakura, Sakura yang aku kenal dulu adalah gadis yang bersikap apa adanya dan selalu menunjukkan apa yang dirasakannya dan sekarang kau terlihat seperti menggunakan sebuah topeng", ucap Ino dengan nada sedih.

"Apa ini yang benar – benar kau inginkan ? Sakura ?", tanya Ino dengan nada yang melembut.

"Aku rasa ini memang yang terbaik Ino. Aku. Aku tidak ingin merasa kesepian lagi dan aku sudah bosan menjadi satu – satunya yang dijauhi"

"Sakura, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus -"

"Sudahlah Ino, aku tidak apa - apa"

"Baiklah kalau itu yang memang kau inginkan. Asal kau tahu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, disini", ucap Ino sembari memberikan pelukan hangat untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Oh Iya Ino, aku dengar ada murid baru di kelasmu ? Bagaimana ? Aku dengar dia cukup tampan", tanya Sakura antusias.

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan batang hidungnya di kelas", jawab Ino malas.

"Begitu .."

"Hey, berhentilah mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Sesekali pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri"

"Aku kan hanya penasaran Ino"

.

.

Seorang pria bersurai merah tengah memasuki area sekolah dengan santai meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00 pm dan dengan tenang, ia memasuki ruang kelas yang pada saat itu memang tengah berlangsung kegiatan belajar – mengajar.

"SASORI !"

Mendengar hal itu, pria bersurai merah itu berbalik dan mendapati Kakashi sensei tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam dan memintanya untuk pergi ke ruang guru saat ini juga. Sasori tidak melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun dan hanya mengikuti langkah Kakashi sensei dengan tenang diiringi tatapan dari seisi kelas.

"Wah – wah. Sepertinya rumor itu memang benar"

"Rumor apa ?"

"Kalau murid pindahan itu memang si pembuat masalah, aku dengar di sekolahnya yang sebelumnya dia pernah memukul seorang guru dan kemarin aku juga mendengar kalo dia menghajar beberapa murid Suna"

"Murid Suna ? Apa dia ingin membuat Konoha dan Suna terlibat masalah ?"

"Hey kalian ! Tutup mulut kalian sekarang juga !", bentak Ino selaku ketua kelas.

.

.

Di kantor guru, Kakashi mencoba meminta penjelasan pada muridnya tersebut mengenai alasannya tidak masuk selama ini dan juga tentang keterlambatannya hari ini. Namun, jangankan mendapatkan jawaban, Sasori malah mengacuhkannya dan bahkan tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan dan seorang gadis memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sakura. Dengan senyum seperti biasa, Sakura datang menghapiri Kakashi dan menyerahkan setumpuk buku.

"Sensei, ini adalah tugas Matematikan hari ini, saya kemari untuk mengumpulkannya", ucap Sakura yang kemudian membungkuk dan berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan saat ia menyadari ada sebuah tatapan yang tidak bersahabat mengarah kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi", pamit Sakura.

Selepas keluar dari ruangan itu Sakura berhenti sejenak dan berbalik memandangi ruangan itu dan mencoba merasakan kembali pandangan yang tidak bersahabat yang baru saja ia terima.

"Apa – apaan orang itu. Sudahlah, tidak ada urusannya denganku", ucap Sakura yang kemudian bergegas kembali ke kelas.

.

.

Sakura dan Hinata tengah berdiri di depan sebuah took selama lebih dari 2 jam lamanya akibat hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Mereka hanya terdiam, sembari memperhatikann perubahan langit yang kini sudah mulai berganti malam.

"Maaf, Sakura – chan. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu pergi hari ini", sesal Hinata.

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang kita bisa belajar bersama. Sungguh"

"Kamu memang baik, Sakura – chan"

"Sepertinya sudah agak reda. Ayo kita pergi", ajak Sakura.

Sakura dan Hinata kemudian berjalan berdampingan, namun sejak meninggalkan toko tadi Sakura merasa tidak tenang sama sekali. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang seolah sedang memastikan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Sakura – chan ? Apa ada yang tertinggal"

"Hm. Sepertinya. Apa kau tidak kebaratan Hinata, jika kau pulang terlebih dahulu ?"

"Tidak apa Sakura – chan. Aku akan membantumu mencarinya"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Jika kau ikut membantu mencariku itu akan memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama dan kau bisa terlambat untuk pulang. Aku juga tidak ingin membuatmu terlibat dalam masalah Hinata"

"Tapi, Sakura – chan. Kau kan sudah membantuku mengerjakan tugasku-"

"Sudahlah Hinata. Aku tidak apa – apa. Lagi pula rumah ku jauh lebih dekat dari sini, berbeda denganmu kau masih harus naik kereta bawah tanah kan ?"

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati – hati Sakura – chan"

"Kau juga, Hinata", pamit Sakura yang kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Hinata.

Menyadari Hinata yang sudah menjauh dan tak terlihat Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan mengikuti kami ?", tanya Sakura.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyadari keberadaan kami, nona Manis"

"Cihh. Aku bahkan sudah bisa mencium bau busuk kalian sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu saat kami berteduh di toko itu"

"Wah, ternyata nona manis ini memiliki mulut yang tidak terduga"

"Jangan kau pikir aku akan melepaskan dirimu begitu saja. Apa yang sebenarnya kau incar dari kami ?", selidik Sakura.

"Hm, entahlah. Kami hanya ingin bermain – main dengan gadis manis sepertimu", ucap orang itu sembari meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sakura.

"Singkirkan ! atau akan kupatahkan sampai kau tidak bisa meletakkannya kembali disana !", ancam Sakura.

"Nona manis ini sungguh menakutkan !", ucap orang itu diiringi dengan tawa.

Merasa kehilangan kesabarannya, Sakura menarik tangan itu dan kemudian berbalik dan membanting orang tersebut sebelum orang itu membuat perlawanan. Melihat temannya mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, para preman yang lainnya datang membantu membalas Sakura.

Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama, para preman itu kini tengah tergelatak tak berdaya dan Sakura bersiap – siap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu saat ia mendengar sebuah tepuk tangan.

"Wah kau benar – benar mengagumkan. Aku tidak menyangka. Murid teladan sepertimu bisa mengalahkan segerombolan preman bahkan hanya dengan satu kali pukulan"

Saat Sakura berbalik, ia dapat melihat siapa gerangan yang tengah berbicara. Pria bersurai merah dan dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat.

"Ini aneh sekali, yang aku dengar ku adalah orang yang ramah, lemah lembut dan suka menolong orang lain. Tapi apa ini ? Ternyata kau juga senang berkelahi, Haruno – san"

"Itu bukan urusanmu !", ucap Sakura yang hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Bagaimana ?. Bagaimana jika semua orang tahu akan hal ini ? Bukankah itu akan sangat hebat ? Seorang siswi teladan berkata – kata kasar dan juga berkelahi di malam hari"

"Tutup mulutmu !"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, bisa melakukannya !"

"Lalu aku akan meyakinkanmu", ucap Sakura sambil melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Sasori namun gagal.

"Kau pikir bisa melukaiku dengan cara seperti itu ?"

"…"

"Kau ! aku pikir kau sama membosankan dengan yang lain, tapi aku rasa, aku akan mulai menikmatinya mulai sekarang", ucap Sasori riang.

"Katakan saja apa maumu !"

"Sakura Haruno. Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi mainanku. Hanya milikku. Sasori. Sampai aku, memutuskan untuk membuangmu", ucap Sasori dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Dasar gila !"

"Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai pujian darimu. Dan sebagai tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku aku akan meemberikanmu sebuah hadiah"

Sasoripun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Mengamati segala perubahan yang ada di raut wajah Sakura dan kemudian…

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-


	2. Chap 2 : Kiss Mark

_-Happy Reading-_

 **A Little Secret : Kiss Mark**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Little Secret** **Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Haruno Sakura x Sasori**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sasoripun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Mengamati segala perubahan yang ada di raut wajah Sakura dan kemudian…_

.

.

Sakura terbangun. Peluh membasahi seluruh wajah cantiknya dan nafasnya tersengal. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama baginya untuk memastikan apa yang baru saja ia alami, hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka. Tersadar akan sesuatu sakura mengambil cermin riasnya, berharap apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini tidak pernah terjadi. Jika itu tidak ada, maka itu semua hanya akan sebatas mimpi. Ya Mimpi, mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Tapi kenyataan selalu tidak sesuai dengan harapannya saat ia menemukan warna merah dilehernya.

"SETAN MERAH SIALAN !", ucapnya murka sembari melempar cermin yang ada di tangannya.

Cermin yang berada di tangannya pun ikut menuai kemarahan Sakura. Hancur. Sakura menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Menangis. Apa gerangan yang sudah ia lakukan hingga ia harus menerima ini semua.

Sudah lebih dari 1 jam Sakura berdiri di depan cermin, memandangi lehernya yang memerah. Setiap kali melihat tanda itu ia selalu teringat kejadian kemarin, dan setiap kali ia mulai teringat, ia akan mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi. Semua yang dikatakan Sasori malam itu pun mulai menghantuinya kembali.

.

.

" _Sakura Haruno. Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi mainanku. Hanya milikku. Sasori. Sampai aku, memutuskan untuk membuangmu"_

.

.

Frustasi kembali menghampiri Sakura saat ia melihat jam di tangannya. 7.30. Jika ia tidak berangkat sekarang maka ia akan terlambat. Setelah lebih dari 5 menit mempertimbangkan segalanya, ia pun menyambar tasnya dan segera berangkat. Sudah ia putuskan hari ini, ia akan berpura – pura bahwa tidak terjadi apa – apa antara dirinya dan juga si setan merah sialan itu.

Jika diurutkan kejadian yang telah terjadi sampai hari ini, Sakura telah menetapkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari terburuk yang pernah terjadi di dalam sejarah hidupnya. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan kalau hari ini adalah pelajaran olahraga. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak melupakan baju olahraganya hanya saja ada peraturan yang ia lupakan.

.

.

" _Setiap pelajaran olahraga, para gadis diwajibkan untuk mengikat rambutnya"_

.

.

Sakura tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa peraturan yang sesederhana itu akan mempersulit dirinya seperti ini. Dan akhirnya ia hanya berdiri mematung di kamar ganti tanpa bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya. Tangannya kembali memegang tanda merah yang ditinggalkan si setan merah itu.

"Sakura ! Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Apa kau tidak akan ikut olahraga ?", tanya Ino.

"I-Ino ! Ap-appa yang kau lakukan disini ?", tanya Sakura tergagap.

"Apa kau lupa ? Jadwal olahraga kita kan sama"

"Cepat ganti bajumu, atau Anko sensei akan menghukummu"

"Baiklah. Kau benar", dengan langkah gontai Sakura pun pergi mengganti bajunya.

Selepas Sakura mengganti pakaiannya ia menghampiri Ino yang tengah berdiri menunggunya di depan kamar ganti. Nampak keraguan Sakura untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ia takut jika semua orang menemukan kissmark yang ada dilehernya itu, hingga ia terus meletakkan tangannya berusaha untuk menutupi kissmark tersebut.

"Apa lehermu sakit ?", tanya Ino yang sedari tadi melihat Sakura terus memegangi lehernya.

"Apa aku membolos saja ya ?", tanya Sakura.

"Terdengar seperti bukan dirimu. Apa kau tertidur di meja belajarmu lagi ?", tanya Ino karena memang biasanya Sakura memang selalu tertidur di atas meja belajarnya.

Mungkin sebaiknya Sakura mengiyakan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Ino, tapi ia ragu untuk membohongi sahabatnya itu dan mungkin saja justru dengan menceritakan segalanya pada Ino, ia akan mendapatkan jalan keluar untuk masalahnya ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menarik tangannya, hingga terlihatlah tanda merah itu terpampang jelas di leher putih Sakura.

"Ka-u. Itu merah ?", tanya Ino bingung.

.

.

"APA !"

"Tenanglah Ino ! atau semua orang akan mulai berdatangan dan lihatlah apa yang diperbuatnya padaku !", ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan lehernya yang memerah.

"Dasar b*jing*n itu !"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ? Jika aku pergi sekarang maka semua yang aku lakukan akan berakhir dengan sia – sia"

"Tenanglah Sakura biarkan aku berpikir sebentar"

Waktu semakin berlalu dan Sakura pun tambah jatuh dalam keputusasaan sampai akhirnya Ino tiba – tiba berdiri dan kemudian meninggalkannya.

"Ino ! Kau mau kemana ?!", teriak Sakura.

Saat Sakura hendak mengejar Ino seseorang memanggilnya dan benar saja saat ini Anko sensei tengah menunggunya dengan raut wajah yang tidak senang. Sedangkan Sakura hanya sanggup menelan ludah. SH*TT ! Awas saja si rambut merah sialan itu, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya !

"Sakura ! Tidak biasanya kamu terlambat, apa ada masalah ?", tanya Anko.

"Hm, itu… tidak ada sensei"

"Apa lehermu sedang sakit ?", tanya Ano yang terus melihat Sakura memegangi lehernya.

"Eh. I-itu !"

Sakura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu dan tidak berani menjawab apalagi menatap mata Anko, sementara tangannya masih disana, berusaha menyembunyikan tanda merah itu.

"Kemari biar sensei lihat !"

"Tidak perlu sensei ! Aku hanya kurang pemanasan saja, makanya leherku sedikit sakit"

"Sensei ! Anko Sensei !"

Perhatian Anko sensei pun teralihkan ke arah suara tersebut berasal, menyadari hal itu Sakura langsung bergegas melarikan diri. Tak lama kemudian Ino pun datang menghampirinya.

"Kau kemana saja ?", tanya Sakura kesal.

"Ini", ucap Ino sembari menyerahkan beberapa plester ke tangan Sakura.

"Untuk apa ? Ah- benar. Terima kasih Ino ! Kau benar – benar menyelamatkanku !"

Dengan bantuan Ino, kini Sakura berhasil menutupi tanda merah itu dari lehernya untuk sementara waktu dan dia akhirnya kembali bergabung kembali dengan teman – teman sekelasnya. Ino bersyukur, setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti mengurusi orang lain ?"

"Justru aku yang seharusnya mengatakan hal ini padamu. Jauhi dia !"

"Maksudmu, Haruno ?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa mencari gadis lain yang akan bersedia melakukan apa saja untukmu ?"

"Untuk apa aku mencarinya, jika aku sudah menemukannya"

"Hentikan sekarang juga atau aku akan membuatmu - "

"Hentikan jika kau bisa !"

.

.

Pelajaran olahraga hari ini memang tidak terlalu berat namun jika ditambah dengan apa yang baru Sakura alami itu membuat segalanya terasa berat baginya. Kini ia duduk di bawah pohon Sakura, berusaha melepaskan penat yang ia rasakan saat tiba – tiba ia merasakan sensasi dingin di dahinya. Merasa terkejut, Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapati sebuah botol minuman tengan menempel di dahinya.

"Apa kau akan membuatku memegangnya untuk selamanya ?"

Sakura tidak menjawab dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah manapun selama tidak melihat pria yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya ini.

"Kau bisa meminumnya atau membuangnya !", ucap Sasori sembari menarik lengan Sakura dan meletakkan botol minuman itu di telapak tangan Sakura dan kemudian berbalik.

Sakura berdiri, bersiap melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya.

"Apa sekarang kau juga berniat meracuniku ?"

Sasori tersenyum dan kemudian berbalik menghadap gadis musim semi itu. Ia pun mensejajarkan tingginya, dan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dengan senyum licik menghiasi wajahnya namun Sakura mulai mundur beberapa langkah. Melihat hal itu Sasori pun menarik lengan Sakura dan mulai berbisik.

"Kau mungkin bisa menyembunyikan yang satu ini, tapi ingat, ketika kau menyembunyikannya, aku akan datang dan akanku pastikan untuk membuatnya di tempat dimana semua orang akan dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas". Sasori pun mengecup leher Sakura.

Terkejut, Sakura pun mendorong tubuh Sasori sekuat tenaga.

"Kau pikir, aku akan tenggelam ke dalam permainan kotormu itu hah ?", tantang Sakura.

"Atau jangan – jangan kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kawanan preman kemarin ? Mungkin saja, apa yang menimpa mereka mungkin juga akan menimpa dirimu saat ini juga", lanjut Sakura.

"Benarkah ? Melepaskan diri dariku saja kau tidak sanggup"

Sasori mendekat dan memaksa Sakura mundur beberapa langkah. Langkah Sakura terhenti seketika ketika tubuhnya menyentuh pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau ini, apa kau tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa ? Aku peringatkan padamu Haruno. Berhentilah memprovokasi diriku. Bahkan diriku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan berubah nantinya"

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-


	3. Chap 3 : Honey

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **A Little Secret : Honey**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Little Secret** **Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Haruno Sakura x Sasori**

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap ponselnya yang baru saja berdering. Ditatapnya layar persegi itu. Ia mencoba berpikir keras, siapa gerangan yang tengah menelponnya ini. Apa dia harus mengangkatnya atau sekedar mengabaikan panggilan itu. Mungkin hanya iseng, pikirnya. Tapi setiap Sakura mengabaikan panggilan itu, detik berikutnya ponselnya pun bordering dengan nomor yang sama. Merasa jengah, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Moshi – moshi?"

"Apa aku harus menelponmu sebanyak 8 kali, agar kau mau mengangkatnya?" suara itu terdengar tidak asing. Rasa – rasanya ia pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya.

"Hei! Apa kau sekarang berusaha mengacuhkanku? Atau kau sudah lupa bahwa kau adalah budakku?"

Mendengar kata – kata tersebut bayangan seseorang terlintas di kepala Sakura. Setan Merah Sialan.

"Apa maumu? Sudah ku bilang aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu? Cari saja orang lain yang mau menghabiskan waktunya denganmu bermain budak – budakkan itu. Asal kau tau saja aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjadi budak – budakanmu itu!" omel Sakura yang kemudian langsung mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama ponsel Sakura kembali disibukkan dengan suara deringan dari nomor yang sama. Sakura hanya mendengus dan kembali mengabaikan panggilan tersebut. Namun entah kenapa baru dua kali berdering ponsil itu tiba – tiba kembali sunyi. Apa dia sudah menyerah? Pikir Sakura.

Sebuah pesan pun masuk ke dalam handphonenya. Itu pasti dari setan merah sialan itu. Berusaha untuk mengabaikan isi pesan tersebut, namun rasa penasaran mengalahkannya dan sesungguhnya ia juga penasaran apa yang dikirimkan oleh si setan merah sialan itu.

 _Angkat teleponmu atau aku akan mendatangi rumahmu!_

"Ah, lagi – lagi dia mengancamku. Memangnya dia tahu aku tinggal dimana. Cih. Yang benar saja" Saat Sakura ingin membalas pesan tersebut, sebuah pesan kembali masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 _Angkat atau aku akan mengirimkan photo ini pada semua orang_

"Foto? Foto apa maksudnya?" saat Sakura men- _scroll_ ponselnya ke bawah ia menemukan fotonya yang tengah menghajar sekumpulan preman tempo hari. Tubuh Sakura membeku ditempat, napasnya perlahan terasa sesak. Mata Sakura tak pernah lepas memandangi foto tersebut sampai – sampai suara kerikil yang mengenai jendela kamar mulai menyadarkannya.

.

.

Setengah kesal Sakura membuka jendelanya dengan kasar dan bersiap melepaskan semua amarahnya pada si pelempar batu. Namun, semua kata – kata yang telah ia siapkan tidak dapat ia ucapkan saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di ujung jalan itu.

"Tamat riwayatmu, SETAN MERAH SIALAN!" tanpa menunggu aba – aba Sakura langsung turun dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Sasori.

"Semangat sekali dia." Pikir Sasori yang melihat Sakura tergesa – gesa segera setelah melihat dirinya.

"Kau pikir aku akan terpegaruh dengan gertakanmu?" cibir Sakura sesaat stelah sampai dimana Sasori berdiri.

"Gertakan? Jadi kau kira aku hanya menggertak? Heh. Coba lihat ini, hanya dengan menekan kirim, foto ini akan tersebar ke seluruh penghuni sekolah dan akan aku pastikan mereka untuk menerimanya tanpa terkecuali." Ucap Sasori sembari memamerkan pesan yang siap dikirim itu.

Melihat hal itu, Sakura dengan segera berusaha meraih ponsel Sasori namun terlambat Sasori terlebih dahulu menyembunyikan ponselnya.

"Kontak penerima email ini sebanyak 1687 orang. Jika kau bisa menuruti perintahku, aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkan untuk menghapus sebagian penerima email ini." Tawar Sasori

Sungguh, harga diri Sakura menolak dengan tegas tawaran itu tapi pilihan yang ia miliki saat ini hanya menuruti pria yang ada dihadapannya ini. Jika saja ada pilihan lain.

"Baiklah"

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.59. Satu menit lagi kelas akan dimulai tapi Sakura belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sembari memandangi gelisah jam tangannya dan sesekali melirik kearah lorong. Gerak – gerik gadis musim semi ini sudah cukup untuk membangkitkan rasa penasaran Ino.

"Bukannya sebentar lagi waktunya masuk? Dan sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di depan kelasku sejak tadi?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ah itu-" belum selesai Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sepertinya sudah ia tunggu – tunggu.

"Honey~ Aku pikir kau akan tiba setengah jam yang lalu." Sapa Sakura.

Mendengar apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan membuat Ino tertawa terbahak – bahak. Bagaimana tidak Sakura yang biasanya cuek dan terkesan judes bisa bertingkah manja seperti itu.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang mengeluh, Honey?"

Penasaran Ino menoleh kearah suara barusan dan mendapati sosok yang tidak begitu asing dimatanya.

"Eh. Sasori?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku pikir sesuatu mungkin terjadi padamu"

"Apa kau mendoakan agar sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku?"

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu itu saja"

"Tunggu – tunggu! Sakura apa tadi kau baru saja memanggil si Setan Merah itu Ho-Hon-" Tanya Ino tidak percaya bahkan ia saja tidak bisa meneruskan pertanyaanya barusan dan hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan, 'Jelaskan sekarang juga forehead!' tapi hanya cengiran yang Sakura berikan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku dan Sakura mulai berkencan kemarin. Benarkan Honey?" ucap Sasori sembari melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sakura.

"Honey, ini sekolah. Jadi hentikan tingkah lakumu ini atau aku akan mematahkan lenganmu." Ucap Sakura sembari melepaskan lengan Sasori secara paksa.

"Benar juga, baiklah"

"Ini sudah waktunya aku masuk, aku akan menemuimu nanti." Pamit Sakura yang kemudian pergi melarikan diri.

"Hey Forehead! Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku!" teriak Ino.

.

.

Sakura menutup wajahnya sejak pelajaran dimulai. Ia merasa malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan di depan Ino. Ia benar – benar merasa malu. Bahkan Sakura tidak sadar sedari tadi Kakashi – _sensei_ memanggilnya sampai teman sebelahnya yaitu Tenten menyadarkannya.

"Maaf _Sensei_ "

"Mukamu merah sekali Sakura. Apa kau sedang demam? Sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke UKS." Tawar Kakashi- _sensei_.

"Tidak perlu _sensei_. Hanya saja jika anda mengizinkan, aku ingin permisi ke kamar mandi."

"Tentu saja, silahkan"

Dengan ijin tersebut Sakura pergi meninggalkan kelas dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Sakura membasuh wajahnya. Teringat kembali kejadian tadi malam saat Sasori mendatangi rumahnya.

.

.

" _Jika kau benar – benar ingin lepas dariku, kau harus melakukan semua perintahku dan jika kau beruntung, aku mungkin akan bosan dan melepaskanmu setelah beberapa hari."_

 _._

" _Aku ingatkan mulai besok kau harus bersikap seolah menjadi kekasihku di depan semua orang. Kau harus selalu menungguku di depan kelasku setiap pagi, memberikanku bekal setiap jam makan siang dan pulang bersamaku setiap harinya."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ah, satu lagi kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan, Honey. Mengerti?"_

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

 **#note**

Maafkan aku~ jika alurnya terlalu cepat.. mungkin aku lagi sedang terlalu bersemangat thanks yang udah review :') aku sampai terharu..

Bagi yang punya masukan silahkan aku akan sangat senang menerimanya..


	4. Chap 4 : Senyuman

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **A Little Secret : Senyuman**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Little Secret** **Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Haruno Sakura x Sasori**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari – hari yang melelahkan untuk Sakura telah dimulai sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Setan Merah itu sungguh tak memberikannya waktu hanya untuk sekedar menarik napas. Semakin hari peraturan yang dibuat Sasori bukannya berkurang justru semakin bertambah setiap harinya. Mulai dari mengerjakan tugas, piket bahkan memaksa Sakura bolos sekolah hanya untuk menemaninya menghabiskan hari di atap sekolah. Bahkan pernah Sasori membuat kekacauan dengan menerobos ruang rapat OSIS gara – gara Sakura tidak mengangkat telpon darinya. Sesekali Sasoripun akan menerobos kelas Sakura dan menarik gadis meninggalkan kelas meski pada saat itu tengah diadakan kegiatan belajar mengajar.

.

.

Minggu pagi seharusnya menjadi hari keramat Sakura yang artinya tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengusiknya. Untuk satu hari ini ia ingin hidup tanpa bayang – bayang Sasori, mengingat sudah sepekan ini ia mengikuti segala keinginan pria satu itu. Bahkan akibat insiden kabur dari kelas kemarin membuatnya harus berurusan dengan tim kedisiplinan dan sebagian teman – temannya yang susah payah ia kumpulkan kini mulai menjauhinya.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya, Sakura berniat untuk bermalas – malasan di kamarnya saat mendengar ponselnya berdering nyaring di telinganya. Dengan setengah malas, meski sebenarnya dia bahkan merasa enggan untuk mengangkatnya mendengar nada yang berbunyi di ponselnya saat ini adalah nada dering khusus untuk satu orang di muka bumi ini. Sasori.

"Hn." Bahkan untuk menjawab halo saja Sakura sangat malas.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakana. Angkat panggilanku pada dering pertama." Gerutu Sasori tepat setelah Sakura mengangkat telponnya.

Kesal. Sakura pun memutuskan panggilan pada saat itu juga.

"Masih untung ku angkat. Dasar tidak tahu diri! Apa dia tidak tahu ini hari apa? Apa tidak bisa dia berhenti menggangguku untuk hari ini saja." Sakura mulai mengacak – acak rambutnya kesal.

Sementara itu, Sakura saat ini tengah terlelap tanpa memperdulikan apa akibat dari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Sementara Sasori terus – terusan mengumpat setelah pemutusan panggilan itu.

"Sialan, berani – beraninya dia mematikan panggilan dariku. Awas saja!" umpat Sasori setelah pemutusan panggilan secara tiba – tiba itu.

"Lihat saja besok." Senyum licik pun menghiasi wajah Sasori saat ia mengingat suatu hal.

.

.

" _Baiklah. Aku setuju, aku akan mengikuti keinginanmu tapi satu hal. Jangan sekali – kali kau menginjakkan kakimu di rumah. Aku tidak mau sampai orang tuaku mengetahui tentang perjanjian bodoh ini."_

.

.

"Sepertinya besok akan sangat menyenangkan." Mood Sasori yang awalnya buruk langsung berubah cerah.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terburuk bagi Sakura. Tiba – tiba saat Sakura membuka matanya sesosok pria tengah berjongkok di depannya dengan senyum liciknya. Sakura mulai mengerjapkan kedua matanya memastikan apa yang ia lihat ini nyata atau tidak, mengingat saat ini ia berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, Honey."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"K-kau apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? D-dan bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke dalam sini?"

"Tentu saja aku masuk lewat pintu, lagi pula tidak dikunci." Terang Sasori.

'Ini mencurigakan. Aku yakin sudah menguncinya.' Yakin Sakura.

"Ini tidak adil saat aku melakukan semua yang kau inginkan kau malah melanggar janjimu untuk tidak datang ke rumahku?" protes Sakura.

"Yang aku janjikan itu untuk tidak membocorkan perjanjian kita, tidak lebih." Jawab Sasori enteng.

'Jadi seperti ini caramu bermain? Dasar licik' batin Sakura.

"Ckck. Bahkan saat kau tidur tidak ada tampang manis – manisnya sama sekali." Ejek Sasori.

"Dan setidaknya, hapus bekas air liurmu itu. Kau itu wanita bukan?" tambah Sasori.

"K-kau ini benar – benar!" Sakura baru saja akan melayangkan tinjunya saat mendengar suara Ibunya.

"Sakura, cepat mandi dan setelah itu ajak Sasori – kun sarapan"

"Sasori – kun? Itu bahkan terlalu bagus untukmu." Cibir Sakura.

Sementara itu Sasori hanya mengabaikan gadis itu dan mulai melakukan inspeksi ke seluruh bagian kamar Sakura dengan membuka laci – laci yang ada disana kemudian berganti ke arah sebuah lemari sedang bercorak bunga Sakura.

"Honey, apa yang akan kau kenakan pagi ini?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku akan memakai serag-" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya matanya menangkap apa yang sedang di buka Sasori saat ini.

'Tidak!' teriak Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau! Jangan sembaranga membuka lemari seseorang tanpa izin. Cepat tutup sekarang juga!"

"Jadi mana yang akan kau pakai hari ini? Pink? Putih? Atau-"

"Tutup mulutmu dan keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga! Dasar mesum!" ucap Sakura sembari mendorong tubuh Sasori agar meninggalkan kamarnya saat ini juga.

'Apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikirannya itu?'

.

.

"Honey, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

Sasori mulai penasaran saat mengamati Sakura tengah sibuk di dapur saat dirinya tengah duduk bersama ibu Sakura di ruang makan.

"Apa kau buta? Aku sedang menyiapkan bekal makan siang."

"Untukku?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir untuk siapa lagi. Merepotkan!"

"Kalian ini manis sekali." Puji Mebuki.

"Oh iya, Sasori – kun. Bagaimana supnya? Apa enak?" tanya Mebuki kemudian.

"Ini luar biasa ka – san." Jawab Sasori.

Telinga Sakura berdengung. Apa telinganya sekarang bermasalah? Rasa – rasanya baru saja ia mendengar kalau Sasori memanggil Ibunya dengan sebutan ka – san.

"Apa aku salah dengar? Ka – san? Sejak kapan k-kau."

"Memang apa salahnya Sakura? Bukankah Sasori – kun sangat manis? Selain itu bukankah dia juga kekasihmu?"

"Manis? Kekasih? Dia? Yang benar saja. Dia bahkan lebih seperti setan merah yang sangat menyebalkan." Gerutu Sakura.

"Dan bagaimana bisa ka – san mengijinkan orang asing memasuki kamarku dengan bebasnya. Aku ini seorang gadis ka – san. Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan sesuatu padaku?" sambung Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut Sasori – kun sebagai orang lain? Bukankah kalian sedang berkencan?"

"Kencan? Aku bahkan sudah seperti budak untuknya."

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu ka – san?"

"Bahkan sejak di lahir, dia sudah seperti itu." Dan mereka berduapun tertawa riang, sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap ibunya dan juga Sasori yang tengah menertawakannya dengan tatapan jengkel.

Sesaat paandangan Sakura berhenti dan mulai mengamati raut pria itu. Rasa – rasanya baru kali ini ia melihat pria itu tersenyum begitu lebarnya.

'Apa dia sebahagia itu setelah mengolok – olokku di depan orang tuaku dan orang tua macam apa yang menjelek – jelekan anaknya sendiri di depan orang lain. Tapi sudahlah. Entah kenapa, melihatnya tertawa seperti itu membuatku merasa-' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat – kuat.

Deg

Deg

Deg

'Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan! Aku tidak boleh jatuh ke dalam perangkat setan merah sialan itu.'

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

 **#Author's Corner**

Makasih buat yang masih senantiasa baca cerita absurb ini, Rin seneng banget – banget. Di review sebelumnya ada yang minta buat Sasori cemburu..? ide bagus ! kira – kira ada yang penasaran nggak gimana kalo setan merah lagi cemburu?

Hening

Ok. Fine. #purapurangambek

.

.

Makasih buat..

 **hinatasakura** : pe-review pertama fic ini.. maaf baru mengucapkan terima kasih sekarang..

 **Alice** : yang selalu menyempatkan untuk membaca sekaligus review.. aku terharu.. TT_TT

 **nchie. ainie** : maaf untuk penggambaran tokohnya yang kadang nggak jelas.. rin sendiri masih bingung..

 **rizaru-kun** : makasih karena berkenan untuk menunggu perkembangan cerita ini..

 **Kanami Gagura** : makasih buat saran yang kemarin, benar – benar membantuku yang masih pemula ini..

 **Riyu** : yang juga selalu menunggu di updatenya cerita ini..

 **totsuke** : yang juga menunggu cerita ini..

 **Hyuuga Fura-chan D'Fujoshi** : terima kasih karena sudah menyukai cerita ini..

.

.

Haduh.. padahal masih ada fic Rin satu lagi yang masih nganggur.. haduh..

Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya… :D aku bener – bener nggak nyangka aka nada yang menyukai cerita ini padahal banyak typo bertebaran…


	5. Chap 5 : Rival

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **A Little Secret : Rival**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Little Secret** **Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Haruno Sakura x Sasori**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku sedang menangani pengaturan jadwal setiap kegiatan yang akan di adakan dua hari lagi saat Hinata tiba – tiba menghampiriku dengan tergesa – gesa.

"Kau darimana Hinata? Apa ada yang menjahilimu lagi?" tanyaku penasaran dan dia mulai mengatur napasnya yang terenggah – enggah.

"Sasori – kun. Di-dia…"

"Sasori?" astaga perasaanku tidak enak. Jangan bilang-

"Dia berkelahi dengan ketua OSIS Suna."

'Astaga anak itu.' Aku langsung meninggalkan Hinata setelah mengetahui dimana mereka berkelahi.

.

Saat aku tiba disana, sudah banyak orang yang mengelilingi mereka tanpa berniat untuk melerai keduanya.

"Bubar semua!" tidak ada yang beranjak.

"BUBAR SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKAN KUPASTIKAN KALIAN SEMUA-" belum selesai aku bicara mereka semua sudah lari meninggalkan tempat ini dan tersisa Sasori dan Gaara.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran kalian berdua? Dan kau Sasori!" dia menatapku tajam.

Gaara terlebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti membuat masalah? Hah? Apa kau tahu gara – gara kelakuan bodohmu itu, hubungan yang tengah Konoha coba jalin dengan Suna bisa hancur berantakan. Setidaknya, apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan efek dari perbuatanmu itu." Dia hanya mengabaikanku dan berniat pergi.

"Kau mau kemana? Ini belum selesai."

"Bagiku ini sudah selesai. Aku pikir kau berbeda, nyatanya kau sama saja dengan yang lain."

Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh.

 **Sakura POV end**

.

Tak jauh dari sana ada seseorang yang tengah melihat kejadian itu. Orang itu tetap berdiri disana bahkan setelah Sakura pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sakura…"

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore namun Sakura masih saja disibukkan dengan persiapan festival musim panas yang memang sudah menjadi tradisi di Konoha High School. Sebagai ketua panitia, Sakura mau tidak mau harus mengawasi segala persiapan sebelum hari H yang akan jatuh pada esok hari. Hari ini begitu melelahkan bagi Sakura, selain harus mengawasi persiapan festival dia juga harus mengawasi tingkah laku Sasori yang bisa saja mengacaukan segalanya. Tapi aneh, hari ini ia tidak melihat keberadaan si setan merah itu dimanapun.

'Kemana dia? Tumben…'

'Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya. Bukannya ini bagus, dia tidak harus menggangguku.'

Tanpa sadar Sakura meraih ponselnya dan melihat layar kotaknya. Tidak ada pesan masuk, apalagi panggilan. Biasanya dalam sehari ponsel Sakura tidak pernah setenang hari ini.

'Aneh. Ini benar – benar aneh. Apa terjadi sesuatu?'

'Lupakan lupakan. Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkannya. Itu tidak akan ada gunanya.' Sakura menggeleng kuat.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengganggumu?"

Sakura menoleh, seorang pria baru saja duduk disampingnya memandanginya penuh tanya.

"Bukan apa – apa Sasuke – kun. Oh iya kapan kau kembali?"

"Kemarin, kau bahkan tidak ikut menyambutku." Ucap Sasuke pura – pura kesal.

"Ah, maaf aku benar – benar sibuk akhir – akhir ini."

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan, Sakura." Tanya Sasuke namun Sakura hamya terdiam.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku? Baiklah kita bahas yang lain saja kalau begitu. Hm-" pria itu terdiam sejenak mencoba mencari – cari topik lainnya.

"Ah. Bagaimana persiapannya?"

"Maksudmu festival? Aku rasa akan tepat waktu."

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu."

.

Situasi kembali hening sedangkan Sakura kembali memeriksa ponselnya namun masih saja tidak ada pesan masuk. Sempat terbesit keinginan untuk menghubungi Sasori, namun tepat saat ia menekan tombol dial saat itu juga ia buru – buru membatalkan panggilan tersebut dengan segera.

'Apa aku sudah sangat keterlaluan ya kemarin?' Sakura hanya menghela napas pendek.

Kejadian kemarin rasanya masih begitu segar diingatannya saat tiba – tiba saja Sasori menghajar ketua OSIS dari Suna High School. Bahkan sangat sulit untuk melerai keduanya, mereka seperti tidak perduli dimana mereka berada pada saat itu. Percobaan untuk memperbaiki hubungan antara murid – murid yang ada di Konoha dan Suna pun sempat terancam gagal gara – gara insiden tersebut. Namun untungnya, pihak Suna masih berkenan untuk mencoba kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Konoha.

'Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya semarah itu, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin?'

'Seharusnya aku coba mendengarkan penjelasannya bukan malah ikut menyalahkannya.' Sakura kembali teringat kata – kata kasar yang ia lontarkan kemarin.

.

.

.

" _Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti membuat masalah? Hah? Apa kau tahu gara – gara kelakuan bodohmu itu, hubungan yang tengah Konoha coba jalin dengan Suna bisa hancur berantakan. Setidaknya, apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan efek dari perbuatanmu itu."_

.

.

.

'Aku bahkan tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk bicara.' Lagi – lagi Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Sakura?"

"Hn i-iya? Ada apa Sasuke – kun?"

"Kau melamun lagi. Jarang sekali melihatmu termenung. Apa benar tidak ada apa – apa?"

"Sungguh, tidak ada apa – apa."

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Sakura."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku dengar baru – baru ini kau-" ucapan Sasuke terhenti ia terlihat ragu untuk menanyakannya pada Sakura.

"Kau sudah jadian dengan anak baru di kelas 3 E itu. Apa benar?" sambung Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam. Ia sejujurnya tidak tahu harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa. Hubungannya dengan Sasori tidak seperti hubungan pada normalnya. Pria itu bahkan hanya menjadikannya bahan permainan. Mengganggunya setiap saat dengan hal – hal yang tidak pernah Sakura bayangkan sebelumnya. Pria menyebalkan itu, hanya bisa mengacaukan hari – hari damai yang telah susah payah Sakura bangun. Ya. Dia hanya seorang pria yang sangat menyebalkan, tidak lebih.

"Sakura?" suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ah. Maaf lagi – lagi aku melamun."

"Apa kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku barusan?"

"Ah, itu-"

"Iya aku memang sudah jadian dengan Sasori."

'Sepertinya aku sudah tertinggal satu langkah.' Ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Heh? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Sasuke – kun?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apa – apa. Oh iya, aku rasa ini akan melegakan jika aku bisa mengatakannya padamu. Tapi aku butuh waktu yang tepat."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Tidak. Tidak sekarang. Aku akan melakukannya saat aku memenangkan festival musim panas tahun ini. Apa kau bersedia menunggu dan mendengarnya jika aku berhasil memenangkannya?"

"Kedengarannya sesuatu yang penting."

"Benar. Ini sangat penting bagiku."

"Baiklah. Tapi Sasuke – kun, kalaupun kau tidak berhasil memenangkannya, kau boleh tetap mengatakannya. Karena itu adalah hal yang penting."

"Tidak. Aku harus memenangkannya, jadi aku bisa cukup percaya diri untuk mengatakan semuanya padamu."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Oh iya Sasuke – kun aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat, apa kau masih akan disini?"

"Tidak. Aku juga akan pergi."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

Seseorang memanggil nama Sakura sesaat setelah Sakura ingin meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Hinata? Ada apa?"

.

.

.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, langkah kakinya membawanya pergi ke sebuah apartemen. Ragu. Sakura begitu ragu apa dia harus masuk ke dalam atau berbalik dan pulang ke rumah. Tapi sikap Sasori hari ini benar – benar membuatnya terusik. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit ia mondar – mandir di depan apartemen itu sampai – sampai seseorang menegurnya.

"Apa kau pacar Sasori – kun?"

"Ah, Heh?"

"Kau pasti kekasihnya. Karena aku pernah melihat kalian bersama tempo hari."

"Oh. I-iya begitulah."

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja, sepertinya sejak kemarin dia tidak keluar rumah?"

Sakura masih terlihat ragu untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Masuk saja. Bukankah kau datang kesini untuk menemuinya? Sayang kan, sudah jauh – jauh datang tapi tidak jadi bertemu?"

"Benar. Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Sakura pun hanya melihat pria itu berlalu dan menghilang di telan kegelapan. Dengan menetapkan hatinya ia pun mencoba mengetuk pintu itu, namun tak ada jawaban. Saat Sakura mencoba memutar kenop pintu apartemen itu ternyata ia bisa membukanya dengan mudah.

'Ceroboh sekali dia.' Pikir Sakura.

Sakura pun memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam. Gelap. Kira – kira dimana pria itu?

"Sasori. Hei Sasori kau di rumah?"

'Ah benar, dia tidak akan menjawab jika aku tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.'

.

.

.

" _Aku tidak akan pernah menjawab panggilanmu, jika kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Honey."_

.

.

.

"Ho-Honey. Honey, kau di dalam?" tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Orang tadi bilang, kalau Sasori tidak meninggalkan apartemennya sejak kemarin. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu? Apa aku masuk saja ke dalam."

Dengan langkah berhati – hati Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Suasana yang gelap gulita membuat Sakura tersandung beberapa kali.

'Dimana sebenarnya saklarnya berada?'

Perhatia Sakura teralih mencari saklar dengan meraba dindingnya yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya saat tiba – tiba seseorang mencengkeram lengannya kuat. Kaget. Sakurapun berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman orang itu.

"Lepas." Lampu menyala.

"Kau, untuk apa kau kemari?"

'Sepertinya dia masih marah.'

"Aku datang untuk minta maaf padamu."

"Minta maaf? Untuk?"

"Untuk apa yang kukatakan kemarin."

"Pulanglah."

"Heh?"

"Kau sudah menggatakannya (permintaan maaf) jadi sekarang kau pulang saja."

Sakura hanya tertunduk. Matanya menatap keadaan sekitar apartemen itu. Semuanya berantakan. Seperti baru saja ada perkelahian didalamnya.

"Apa ada pencuri yang masuk? Kenapa berantakan sekali?"

"Kau benar. aku baru saja menangkap pencurinya." Ucap Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Aku? Yang benar saja aku baru saja masuk bagaimana mungkin aku bisa-"

"Pulanglah. Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." Ucap Sasori yang kemudian melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Tetapi, setelah aku membereskan semua ini."

"Lakukan sesuka hatimu." Sasori pun meninggalkan Sakura dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Dia benar – benar marah. Salahku juga sih. Ya sudahlah aku akan membereskan kekacauan ini."

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, Sakura sudah merapikan kembali ruang tamu Sasori seperti semula. Iseng Sakura pergi menuju dapur Sasori dan membuka lemari pendingin yang ada di sana. Tidak ada apapun disana kecuali botol – botol air mineral. Dapur itu juga dalam keadaan bersih bahkan tidak ada tanda – tanda peralatan memasak bahkan peralatan makan pun tidak ada sama sekali.

"Jangan – jangan dia itu bukan manusia. Bagaimana mungkin manusia bisa tinggal hanya dengan sebotol air mineral."

Sakura pergi menghampiri Sasori tapi ia ragu untuk memasuki kamar pria itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis memasuki kamar seorang pria begitu bukankah tempo hari Sasori juga menerobos kamarnya sesuka hati.

"Dia saja bisa melakukannya, kenapa aku tidak." Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasori secara perlahan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan keributan sedikitpun.

"Dia tidur?" Sakura mendekat.

"Luka ini, jangan – jangan, gara – gara perkelahian tempo hari. Dia bahkan membiarkannya begitu saja." Sakura berdiri dan mengambil sebuah handuk kecil dan air bersih. Sakura pun mulai mengompres luka Sasori.

"Banyak sekali keringatnya." Sakura mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengelap keringat Sasori.

'Panas. Jangan – jangan dia demam.'

'Bisa sakit juga ternyata.'

.

.

 **Sasori POV**

"Ka-san, apa itu anak simpanan?" aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dan ibu hanya menangis kemudian mendekapku.

"Ka-san.. jangan menangis ada aku disini bersama ka – san."

.

Aku membuka mataku menyadari seseorang tengah memandangi wajahku. Sejak kapan aku tertidur dan kenapa dia masih ada disini. Dia tersenyum kemudian hendak menyentuh dahiku namun berhasil ku tahan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Berhenti mengusirku. Tenang saja, sebentar lagi juga aku akan pulang." Sakura menepis tanganku dan menyentuh dahiku dan meletakkan tangannya yang lain ke dahinya.

"Sepertinya sudah turun. Nah, makan ini. Setelah itu aku akan pulang."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Pembohong. Aku bahkan mendengar bunyi perutmu saat kau tertidur tadi." Dia terkikih.

"Aku, tidak suka bubur."

"Untuk saat ini makan saja. Dan bagaimana bisa manusia tinggal hanya dengan sebotol air mineral? Apa kau ini sejenis tanaman?" ledeknya.

.

Setelah memakan beberapa suap aku melihat jam dinding yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempatku. Sudah jam 9. Bagaimana bisa dia masih ada disini? Di kamar seorang pria. Benar – benar ceroboh. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan Sakura langsung menghampiriku.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Aku hanya mengambil tas dan juga jaketnya kemudian meraih tangannya dan menariknya keluar rumah.

"Kau akan mengusirku?"

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku akan pulang sendiri, kau kembali saja dan istirahat." Ucapnya sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tanganku.

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang jika membiarkanmu pulang sendirian jam segini."

"Kau lupa? Aku ini bukan gadis yang lemah, aku bahkan bisa mengalahkan segerombolan preman."

Dia ini pura – pura bodoh atau memang bodoh? Aku menatapnya tajam dan mulai mendekatinya sedangkan dia mulai mundur beberapa langkah dan kemudian berhenti ketika tubuhnya bertemu dengan permukaan dinding. Dia mencoba menghindar, tapi gagal.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan diri dariku." Wajahnya memerah.

Dia hanya terdiam dan aku kembali menarik tangannya dan bergegas mengantarnya pulang.

 **Sasori POV END**

.

.

.

Sakura berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang terasa akan meledak kapan saja. Pria itu masih menggenggam tangannya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Hey, Sasori." Panggil Sakura.

"…"

"Honey…"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

"…"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membantu orang lain."

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Sasori tengah berjalan memutari gedung belakan saat ia mendengar suara seseorang. Awalnya Sasori ingin mengabaikannya dan pergi begitu saja.

"To-tolong lepaskan a-aku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku melepaskanmu setelah kau mengotori bajuku."

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh."

"Kau naif sekali jika menganggap kata maaf dapat menyelesaikan semua kesalahan."

"Bukan begitu, a-aku."

"Lepaskan saja dia, Gaara."

"Sasori, sudah lama tidak bertemu? Bagaimana kabarmu, Ni-san?"

"Hentikan basa – basimu. Lepaskan gadis itu."

"Apa kau kira aku akan menuruti kata – kata yang keluar dari mulutmu?"

Sasoripun melepaskan paksa genggaman Gaara yang ada di lengan kanan Hinata dan meminta Hinata untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sekarang juga.

 **Flashback End**

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasori kini tengah berdiri di depan rumah Sakura dan Sasori pun menyerahkan tas dan juga jaket Sakura.

"Masuklah."

"Honey, aku benar – benar minta maaf, aku tidak mengira kalau kau ternyata sedang berusaha menolong Hinata kemarin. Aku bahkan ikut – ikutan menyalahkanmu tanpa tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Aku benar – benar minta maaf, kau berhak marah padaku." Ucap Sakura yang kemudian hendak masuk kedalam rumahnya saat tiba – tiba Sasori menariknya dan kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"H-hei" wajah Sakura memanas, jantungnya berdebar tak menentu.

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku, kau, tidak akan meninggalkanku sampai aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu. Selama itu, kau adalah milikku. Hanya milikku."

'Seenaknya saja mengaturku.' Batin Sakura.

Sasori pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong tubuh Sakura pelan. "Masuklah, sudah malam."

Saat Sakura akan berbalik menatap Sasori pria itu kembali memutar tubuh Sakura dan kemudian mendorongnya kembali agar masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Besok, akan ada festival musim panas, apa kau akan datang?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku melewatkannya." Sasori pun pergi.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama festival musim panas, kegiatan hari ini adalah pendaftaran bagi siapa saja yang akan mengikuti lomba yang ada di festival besok. Sakura sejak pagi sudah disibukkan dengan para pendaftar maklum hadiah yang dijanjikan oleh kepala sekolah terlalu menggiurkan untuk dilewatkan yaitu pemenang akan dikabulkan keinginannya apapun itu.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke dan Sasori tengah membicarakan sesuatu di halaman belakang sekolah. Raut keduanya begitu serius.

"Aku yakin, kau hanya mempermainkan Sakura."

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri."

"Aku menyukai Sakura. Jadi berhentilah mengganggunya."

"…"

"Aku akan segera mengatakan perasaanku padanya." Tantang Sasuke.

"Jika kau memang tidak menyukainya dengan tulus, aku sarankan untuk segera menjauh darinya, tapi jika tidak lawan aku di festival musim panas ini? Bagaimana?" tambah Sasuke.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa. Meskipun kau pada akhirnya menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, dia tidak akan pernah bisa jadi milikmu."

"Dia itu bukan milikmu dan bukan milik orang lain, dia hanya milikku seorang. Dan jika dia berniat untuk melepaskanku aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

 **#Author's Corner**

Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah Rin buat sejauh ini…

Huff…

Rin harap penggambaran Sasori udah sesuai meski dia jadi berubah kayak orang lain…

Meski Rin ngerasa kalau masih ada yang gaje… #banyakmalah

Oh iya muncul rival Sasori di chapter ini… apa Sasori bakalan nyerahin Sakura begitu saja..?

Ada yang penasaran apa arti Sakura untuk seorang Sasori..? #hening

Btw…

Saran yang masuk udah Rin pikirkan dan Rin bakalan berusaha untuk menyesuaiknnya buat chapter selanjutnya…

Chap selanjutnya mungkin bakalan lebih complex… dan semoga Rin bisa menggambarkan semua dengan baik terutama untuk para pembaca sekalian….

next Rin tunggu saran – saran dan kritik dari kalian…


	6. Chap 6 : Pilihan

**#Author's Corner**

Rin kembali membawakan chapter pendek untuk kalian… maaf…

Entah kenapa Rin ngerasa chapter ini terlalu lebai dan udah mirip kayak sinetron sampai – sampai Rin sendiri nggak sanggup buat nge-post nya..

Maaf kan aku TT_TT minna – san… maafkan aku…

.

.

.

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **A Little Secret : Pilihan**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Little Secret** **Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Haruno Sakura x Sasori**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari telah menjelang sore di Konoha High School, beberapa lomba telah berhasil dilaksanakan dengan lancar meski ada peserta yang terlibat cek – cok disana sini. Beberapa pemenang di lomba – lomba sebelumnya kini telah dikumpulkan di aula yang sudah disulap menjadi sebuah panggung yang megah. Lima pemenang telah berhasil dikumpulkan dan sebentar lagi lomba yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai.

Seorang gadis bercepol dua memasuki panggung dengan senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penonton sambil sesekali melambaikan tangan.

"Apa kabar semua… menyenangkan sekali akhirnya aku terpilih juga menjadi pembawa acara sore hari ini setelah menunggu dua tahun lamanya… pasti kalian semua iri padaku karena pada hari ini aku akan ditemani oleh lima pria tampan." Tenten tergelak.

.

Tak jauh dari sana Sakura dan Ino tengah duduk berdampingan menikmati acara tersebut dari bangku penonton.

"Ah lelahnya~" ucap Sakura sembari merenggangkan badannya sebisa mungkin.

"Jika memang melelahkan, kenapa kau sampai melakukannya sebanyak tiga kali? Aneh." Cibir Ino.

"Yah, ini memang melelahkan tapi sekaligus menyenangkan."

"Sepertinya semua berjalan dengan lancar."

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah hasil kerja kerasku."

"Maksudku, hubunganmu dengan honeymu itu."

Mendengar ucapan Ino, tiba – tiba saja raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi merah padam.

"A-ap-pa maksudmu."

"Jangan katakan kalau kau mulai menyukainya Sakura." Komentar Ino setelah melihat raut wajah Sakura yang berubah merah

"Aku? I-itu bahkan tidak mungkin." Ucap Sakura ragu.

.

"Pemenang pertama kita adalah seseorang yang telah memenangkan lomba ini selama dua kali berturut – turut, dia adalah-"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Suara riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi seluruh bagian Aula mengelu – elukan nama Sasuke.

.

"Dia benar – benar tampan. Benarkan, Sakura?" tanya Ino tiba – tiba.

Sakura menatap wajah sahabatnya dengan senyum menggoda. "Kau, masih menyukainya?"

"Bagiku dia hanya masa lalu. Masa lalu. Lagi pula ada orang lain yang sedang ku taksir."

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Ah, bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Mereka berdua tertawa ringan.

"Apa – apaan itu? Kau bahkan tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku."

"Nanti saja. Tapi Sakura, dulu aku sempat berpikir kalau kau akan jadian dengan Sasuke."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, habisnya kalian selalu terlihat bersama – sama."

"Jadi itu yang dipikirkan orang selama ini. Pantas saja semua gadis – gadis menjauhiku waktu SMP. Kau juga, dulu kau juga tidak menyukaiku. Jadi apa karena itu?"

"Itu masa lalu Sakura. Masa lalu."

Percakapan mereka tiba tiba terhenti saat Tenten mengumumkan pemenang kedua.

.

"Pemenang kedua kita adalah seseorang atlet sekolah kita. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

.

"Pemenang ketiga kita adalah ketua OSIS kita, Nara Shiamaru."

.

"Heh? Kenapa _kaichou_ bisa ada disana?" tanya Sakura pada Ino, tapi Ino hanya terdiam melihat ke arah panggung.

"Jadi dia orangnya?" ucap Sakura sembari mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya.

.

"Dan tempat pemenang keempat kita dimiliki oleh wajah baru. Sasori."

.

"Hei Ino. Sepertinya aku memang sangat kelelahan sampai – sampai baru saja aku mendengar nama Setan Merah itu."

Ino menoleh ke arah sahabatnya dan memutar kepala gadis bersurai merah muda itu menghadap ke arah panggung. Terkkejut. Sakura langsung berdiri.

"KAU! SEJAK KAPAN?" Sakura tidak menyadari suaranya yang begitu nyaring membuat semua mata yang awalnya tertuju kea rah panggung beralih padanya.

"Maaf, silahkan dilanjutkan." Ucap Ino sembari membungkuk malu dan dengan segera menarik lengan Sakura agar kembali duduk.

.

"Sasori – san, bukankah yang baru saja itu kekasihmu."

"Dan sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau kau juga menjadi salah satu pemenang di lomba sebelumnya." Sambung Tenten.

"Dia memang begitu, dia selalu over protektive padaku." Ucap Sasori ringan yang kemudian diikuti gelak tawa para penonton yang memenuhi aula.

.

"Protektive kepalamu! Ada apa dengan mulutnya itu? Selalu saja mengatakan hal – hal yang tidak berguna."

Merasa sedang ditatap Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang menatapnya dengan penuh selidik.

"Kau?"

"Hey Ino, kau jangan ikut – ikutan."

"Tapi akhir – akhir ini aku lihat kalian semakin dekat."

"Itu kan karena aku pacarnya."

"Pacar? Biasanya kau selalu bilang kalau kau itu budaknya. Apa sekarang kau mulai-"

"Mungkin aku sedah terlalu lelah Ino, makanya aku mengatakan yang tidak – tidak." Sakura buru menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi dan menutup wajahnya dengan buku yang ia bawa.

'Apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Bodoh.' Batin Sakura.

.

"Dan pemenang kita yang terakhir adalah perwakilan dari Suna, tidak lain sang ketua OSIS Suna yang juga tidak kalah tampan, Gaara."

.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan pesertanya boleh berasal dari luar Sekolah." Celetuk Ino.

.

"Mereka berlima akan menunjukkan kemampuan yang mereka miliki, dan tugas kita para gadis itu memberikan suara kita pada satu orang yang kita sukai. Dan pemenang akan mendapatkan hadiah dari kepala sekolah kita."

"Nah, sekarang kita akan melihat apa yang akan mereka tawarkan, agar kita memilih mereka."

.

"Sakura!"

"Ada apa Kiba-kun?"

"Ada sedikit masalah, apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"Kau mau kemana Sakura? Apa kau tidak mau mendukung kekasihmu?"

"Berhenti menggodaku, aku harus pergi."

.

 **Sakura POV**

Huh, kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi setiap tahun. Aku selalu saja menemukan peralatan yang harusnya digunakan untuk penutupan menghilang tanpa jejak. Pasti ulah orang – orang itu. Apa mereka tidak bisa menerima kekalahan dengan lapang dada. Dan entah bagaimana kami selalu menemukan semua peralatan itu kalau tidak di atap ya di dalam kolam renang sekolah.

"Kiba – kun apa kita bisa mengeringkan semuanya?" tanyaku sedikit ragu saat mendapati beberapa hiasan yang sebelumnya kami buat tengah mengapung dengan indah di atas kolamrenang.

"Itu sedikit mustahil Sakura. Apalagi penutupannya kurang dari satu jam lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan cadangannya?"

"Aku rasa itu tidak akan cukup."

"Ah, gunakan milik klub, mereka pasti akan meminjamkannya. Jika mereka menolak -"

"Katakan untuk menemuiku. Itupun jika mereka sudah siap kehilangan setengah dari dana klub mereka." Sambung Sakura.

"Kau benar – benar menyeramkan Sakura, tapi aku senang karena kau bisa diandalkan di situasi seperti ini."

"Kurasa aku harus kembali sekarang, kabari aku jika ada masalah lain."

Akupun bergegas untuk kembali ke dalam aula tapi sepertinya sesuatu sedang terjadi disana. Apa mereka belum memutuskan siapa pemenangnya. Aku menatap Ino yang tiba – tiba bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah yang berubah ceria setelah melihat kedatanganku dan entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Sakura! Dia belum melakukannya."

Melakukan? Melakukan apa maksudnya?

 **Sakura POV End**

.

Tenten tiba – tiba menghampiri Sakura dan kemudian menarik gadis musim semi itu ke atas panggung. Sakura hanya bisa bertanya – tanya dalam hati apa gerangan yang telah terjadi selama ia tidak ada. Tenten pun memaksa Sakura untuk berdiri di antara Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Eh? Kenapa kau menarikku kemari Tenten-san? Aku kan tidak -"

"Nah Sekarang kita akan segera mengetahui siapa pemenang kita."

'Dia megabaikanku.' Batin Sakura.

"Karena jumlah pemilih Sasuke – san dan Sasori – san berjumlah sama maka suara dari Sakura akan mementukan siapa pemenang dari festival ini. Nah, Sakura – san silahkan tentukan siapa pilihanmu."

"Tung-tunggu sebentar. Bukankah pilihan itu bersifat rahasia. Dan jika aku memilih begitu saja maka kalian semua akan tahu siapa yang akan ku pilih."

"Katakan saja siapa pilihanmu Sakura – san agar kita semua bisa menikmati penutupan malam ini."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ulangi sekali lagi?" tawar Sakura.

"Itu akan memakan waktu lama Sakura – san. Kau hanya perlu menunjuk siapa pilihanmu itu dan semua akan berakhir."

'Jika memang semudah itu, tapi bagaimana ini.' Sakura teringat percakapannya terakhir kali dengan Sasuke.

.

" _Oh iya, aku rasa ini akan melegakan jika aku bisa mengatakannya padamu. Tapi aku butuh waktu yang tepat."_

.

'Tapi bukankah ia sudah memengkan festival ini terakhir kali. Tapi, bagaimana kalau yang ingin ia sampaian itu memang benar – benar sesuatu yang penting? Lagi pula kami sudah berteman sejak lama. Tapi jika aku memilihnya-' gumam Sakura. Sakura pun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasori.

'Dia pasti akan membunuhku jika aku tidak memilihnya.'

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mendengar kata – kata dari para pemenang kita, siapa tahu itu akan membantu Sakura – san dalam memilih."

Sasuke berbalik dan kemudian menghadap Sakura. Sasuke kemudian meraih tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, bisakah kau membantuku kali ini? Ada sesuatu yang benar – benar ingin aku lakukan. Mengenai apa yang sudah aku katakana kemarin, aku harap kamu bisa mempertimbangkannya."

"Singkirkan tanganmu darinya." Ucap Sasori sembari meraih tangan Sasuke agar menjauh dari Sakura.

"Nah, bagaimana denganmu Sasori – san apa ada yang igin kau sampaikan pada Sakura – san?"

"Tidak ada."

'Apa itu artinya ia mengijinkanku untuk memilih Sasuke?' guman Sakura sembari mengamati raut wajah Sasori.

"Nah Sakura – san, sekarang saatnya kau menentukan pilihanmu."

'Mungkin ini pilihan terbaik, lagi pula aku tidak tahu apa motifnya mengikuti festival ini.'

"Aku memilih … "

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

 **#Author's Corner Again**

Bagaimana kayak sinetron kan chapter kali ini?

Rin akan coba memperbaikinya di chapter selanjutnya…

Sungguh… Rin janji …

Oh iya untuk beberapa pe-riview sebelumnya ada yang ingin Rin sampaikan…

bahwa Sasori kelak ketemu sama bapaknya… tapi setelah Rin pikirkan … mungkin fic ini akan berubah genre jadi drama jika hal itu terjadi… tapi Rin tetap ingin mempertemukan keduanya…

Dan Rin juga ingin menceritakan semua hal yang menjadi misteri sampai saat ini… Aku juga ingin membuat Sasori menyadari perasaannya pada Sakura…

Dan entah kenapa aku bisa memilih Sasuke sebagai rival Sasori aku juga gk tahu kenapa…

Dan ujung – ujungnya Rin malah curhat disini… Maaf ya…


	7. Chap 7 : Alasan

**#Author's Corner**

Hai – hei update kilat datang…

Rin lagi semangat nulis nih… jadi bisa cepat update… hehe…

Semoga kalian belum bosan dengan fic ini…

.

.

.

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **A Little Secret : Alasan**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Little Secret** **Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Haruno Sakura x Sasori**

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana hari ini benar – benar saat aneh dan membuat Sakura serba salah. Beberapa kali Sakura mencoba mencari kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Sasori tapi selalu gagal. Pelajaran olah raga hari ini telah selesai, Sakurapun langsung mencari – cari sosok Sasori yang kebetulan memiliki jadwal olah raga yang sama dengan kelasnya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menemukan Sasori yang kini tengah beristirahat di bawah pohon Sakura sembari memandangi langit. Sakura pun bergegas menghampirinya dan kemudian duduk di sampingnya dengan sebotol air dingin di tangannya.

"Kau tidak haus?" tawar Sakura sembari menyodorkan air dingin itu tapi Sasori hanya mengabaikan tawarannya.

"Atau kau mau makan siang? Aku akan mengambil bentomu sekarang." Sasori masih diam.

"Sasori ah Honey, aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu. Kenapa kau masih marah padaku?"

Sakura kembali menyesali pilihannya kemarin. Andai saja ia bisa memutar waktu kembali. Sejenak Sakura mulai menyadari sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia sadari sebelumnya.

'Kenapa aku harus repot – repot menjelaskan semua padanya? Memangnya dia siapa? Kenapa aku harus merasa sangat bersalah? Dia? Dia kan hanya menganggapku budaknya tidak lebih. Benar. Kenapa aku harus repot – repot?' pikir Sakura.

Sakura berdiri dan mulai memandang sebal ke arah Sasori tapi pria itu tetap membeku ditempatnya.

"Terserah padamu. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ku katakan tapi kau malah mengacuhkanku. Lagi pula kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah padamu, aku ini kan bukan siapa – siapa untukmu kecuali hanya seorang budak yang selalu kau permainkan sesuka hatimu. Harusnya aku terima saja tawaran Sasuke kemarin jadi aku bisa terbebas dari orang sepertimu." Sakurapun cepat – cepat meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

 **Flashback**

"Aku memilih… Sasuke-kun"

Para pendukung Sasuke bersorak sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap Sasori yang kini berbalik dan hendak pergi meninggalkan panggung.

"Seperti yang sebelumnya sudah ku katakan padamu, ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan. Aku akan mengatakannya disini, didepan semuanya bahwa aku -" Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam – dalam.

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura…"

"Heh?"

"Aku ingin tahu apa kau benar – benar menyukai Sasori? Jika kau benar – benar menyukainya aku tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa. Tapi, jika tidak, maukah kau meninggalkannya dan datang padaku?" ungkap Sasuke.

"Eh itu bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya disini?"

"Aku rasa dia juga ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu." Ungkap Sasuke sembari menunjuk Sasori yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sakura pun menatap sosok itu. Deg. Jantungnya mulai berdegup tak karuan, ada rasa sakit di dalam hatinya terlebih saat ia melihat Sasori yang pergi begitu saja. Padahal Sakura berharap Sasori akan mendengarkan jawabannya untuk Sasuke.

"Aku bersama dengannya karena keinginanku, meski dia terkadang begitu pemaksa dan sangat menyebalkan tapi aku selalu ingin bersamanya dan selalu ada disampingnya. Jika kau bertanya apa aku menyukainya, jujur aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku mulai menyadari satu hal, dalam pikiranku aku hanya melihat dirinya seorang bahkan ketika aku tidak bersamanya. Aku, entah mengapa mulai mencari sosoknya dimanapun aku berada. Jadi Sasuke – kun maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja."

 **Flashback End**

 _._

.

Sasuke menggunakan permintaannya dari festival musim panas untuk liburan bagi seluruh murid Konoha High School. Pagi ini semua murid sudah berkumpul di Sekolah dan akan bersiap untuk berangkat. Ketika semua orang bersuka cita mendapatkan liburan, berbeda dengan Sakura yang kini hanya malas – malasan duduk di bawah pohon Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino yang kemudian duduk disamping Sakura.

"Kau masih bertengkar dengan Sasori?" lanjut Ino. Sakura hanya menghela napas pendek.

"Oh iya, Sakura. Apa yang kau katakan saat festival itu benar?"

"Hm, yang mana?"

"Saat Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya padamu yang malah kau tolak begitu saja."

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa aku jujur?"

"Aku bertanya padamu karena aku tidak tahu, tapi kau malah bertanya padaku."

"Ino. Sebaikanya aku pulang saja." Ucap Sakura yang kemudian meraih tasnya.

"Eh? Apa kau yakin?"

"Kenapa tidak? Lagi pula aku juga tidak begitu ingin ikut." Sakura pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya saat ada seseorang yang menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang.

"Hei INO! Apa – apaan k-" Sakura baru saja akan memukul Ino saat ia bersiap berbalik tapi bukannya Ino yang ia dapati.

"Mau kemana?"

"Lepaskan." Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasori dari kerahnya. 'Dia kira aku anak kucing.'

"Aku tanya, kau mau kemana?" Sasori kembali mencengkeram kerah Sakura.

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" Sakurapun menginjak kaki Sasori jengkel.

Sasori mengabaikan Sakura dan mulai menarik lengan gadis musim semi itu untuk masuk ke dalam bis kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan ikut liburan ini." Sakura mulai bangkit.

"Duduk."

"Tidak, aku mau pulang."

Sasori kemudian berdiri lalu mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura agar duduk dengan tenang dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sakura.

"Apa – apaan ini? Singkirkan kepalamu atau-"

"Apa kau tidak bisa tenang sebentar? Aku lelah."

"Itu masalahmu, kenapa bisa jadi masalahku."

Sasori menatap Sakura tajam, tapi gadis itu malah berbalik menatapnya tajam.

"Itu tidak akan berhasil! Kau pikir dengan kau menatapku seperti itu aku akan takut."

Sasori mulai memutar akalnya untuk menghadapi gadis yang ada disebelahnya itu. Ia pun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya mendekat. Sakura tampak terkejut dan Sasoripun hanya tersenyum licik.

"Kau, apa aku perlu menciummu agar kau bisa tenang?" bisik Sasori.

"Ci-c-cium! Hey!"

Melihat Sakura yang mulai tergagap Sasori hanya bisa tersenyum jail dan kemudian kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura sementara gadis musim semi itu berubah merah padam dibuatnya.

"Sudah baikan?" sindir Ino.

Sakura hanya terdiam menanggapi pertayaan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh iya Sakura, bis kita kelihatannya berbeda. Apa kau tidak akan pindah? Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat." Terang Ino.

"Ah, iya aku harus pergi." Sakura akan bangkit dari kursinya saat ia menyadari Sasori menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Lepaskan! Aku harus kembali ke bis ku." Ucap Sakura yang berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu namun sia – sia.

Sasori nampaknya tidak berniat melepaskan genggamannya dan terus menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura dengan mata terpejam. Melihat hal itu Sakura hanya menghela napas pendek dan mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Ino.

"Ino bisakah kau mengatakan pada Anko- _sensei_ kalau aku akan naik bis ini? Tolong."

"Merepotkan!"

.

.

.

Tiga jam telah berlalu dengan cepat. Kini rombongan bis sampai di sebuah penginapan dan semua orang bergegas untuk turun. Penginapan dibagi menjadi dua bagian, timur untuk para siswi dan barat untuk para siswa. Sakura sudah bersiap turun saat Sasori kembali menarik kerah bajunya.

"Kau mau kemana? Angkat barang – barangku baru kau boleh pergi."

'Apa dia tidak sadar aku ini gadis? Bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukan gadis seperti itu.' Gumam Sakura.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sakura hanya diam dan mengangkat barang bawaan Sasori dan meletakkannya di kamar pria itu dan kembali lagi untuk mengambil barang bawaannya.

.

Ino dan Sakura sedang duduk di depan sebuah toko sembari menikmati es krim yang baru saja mereka beli. Mereka tampaknya menikmati acara liburan ini.

"Ino, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa kau menyukai _kaichou_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura barusan membuat Ino tersedak hingga terbatuk – batuk. Sakurapun langsung menyodorkan air mineral yang ia bawa sebelumnya.

"Apa sejelas itu?" tanya Ino setelah menenangkan dirinya dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Sakura mulai penasaran.

"Sejak… entahlah aku tidak ingat."

"Apa – apaa itu. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak ingat? Atau kau hanya tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku."

"Aku tidak ingat Sakura. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan. Tapi bukankah cinta memang seperti itu datang tanpa kita sadari? Seperti halnya kau dengan honeymu itu."

Kini giliran Sakura yang tersedak dan memukul sahabatnya ringan.

"Honey!"

"Ah… kenapa akhir – akhir ini aku selalu mendengarnya memanggilku ya. Mungkin otakku mulai bermasalah." Curhat Sakura pada Ino.

"Otakmu tidak bermasalah, dia memang sedang memanggilmu forehead." Ucap Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Sakura.

"Ikut aku!" Sasori pun meraih tangan Sakura dan kemudian menariknya pergi.

"Hey, kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

"Diam dan ikut saja."

.

Sasori kemudian membawa Sakura ke tepi sungai. Mereka duduk berdampingan dalam diam. Sakura sesekali akan melirik ke arah Sasori hanya untuk mengamati apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" ucap Sakura yang berusaha membuat percakapan diantara mereka tapi Sasori hanya diam saja.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bicara, aku akan kembali ke penginapan." Sakura mulai beranjak dari tempatnya saat Sasori menarik pergelangan Sakura.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

"Hm? Tentang apa?"

"Sebelumnya kau berkata padaku bahwa kau sudah berusaha untuk mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kau katakan tapi aku malah mengacuhkanmu. Bisakah aku mendengarnya sekarang?"

"Kenapa itu jadi penting sekarang?"

"Tidak bisakah kau mengatakannya? Aku ingin mendengarnya darimu."

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan memahaminya atau mungkin saja kau hanya akan menganggap apa yang akan aku katakan hanya sebuah alasan yang kubuat - buat."

"Ceritakan. Ceritakan kenapa kau lebih memilih si bodoh itu."

"Kenapa kau selalu menyebutnya bodoh. Ah. Kau. Kau tidak mungkin cemburu padanya kan?" Sasori hanya menatap Sakura tajam.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Kau ingat saat kau marah padaku terakhir kali?" ucap Sakura setelah mendapati Sasori menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Terakhir kali? Yang ku tahu kau selalu membuatku marah."

"Saat kau dan Gaara berkelahi tempo hari. Saat itu aku bertemu dengan Sasuke – kun. Dia baru saja kembali dari Iwa karena mengunjungi ayahnya yang sedang sakit."

'Kau bahkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasuke-kun.' Gumam Sasori.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Kau salah dengar. Lanjutkan."

"Saat itu Sasuke – kun berkata padaku jika ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan padaku dan dia akan mengatakannya saat ia berhasil memenangkan festival padahal aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalaupun dia tidak berhasil memenangkan festival itu, dia masih bisa mengatakannya padaku karena aku pasti akan dengan senang hati mendengarkannya." Sakura melirik Sasori.

"Saat aku tahu kau juga mengikuti festival itu, terus terang aku sempat terkejut. Ditambah aku harus memberikan keputusan siapa yang akan memenangkan festival kemarin. Karena aku pikir Sasuke memiliki motivasi untuk memenangkan festival itu dan kau, aku tidak yakin apa motivasimu mengikuti festival kemarin. Dan bukankah itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawab untuk membantu seorang teman yang sedang membutuhkan bantuan."

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak si bodoh itu?"

"Berhenti menyebutnya bodoh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan itu-" Sakura berbalik menatap Sasori.

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu kalau pada akhirnya dia akan menyatakan perasannya padaku."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasori.

"Lalu?" ucap Sakura mengulangi pertanyaan Sasori.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?" tanya Sasori mulai kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya. Salahmu sendiri pergi disaat aku menjelaskan semuanya. Lagi pula aku tidak akan menceritakan bagian itu padamu meski kau memaksaku, aku tetap tidak akan mengatakannya padamu."

"Aku bersama dengannya karena keinginanku, meski dia terkadang begitu pemaksa dan sangat menyebalkan tapi aku selalu ingin bersamanya dan selalu ada disampingnya. Jika kau bertanya apa aku menyukainya, jujur aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku mulai menyadari satu hal, dalam pikiranku aku hanya melihat dirinya seorang bahkan ketika aku tidak bersamanya. Aku, entah mengapa mulai mencari sosoknya dimanapun aku berada. Jadi Sasuke – kun maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Ucap Sasori.

"Bukankah itu yang kau katakan padanya? Aku bahkan bisa mengingat setiap kata yang kau ucapkan." Lanjut Sasori.

"Ck. Jadi sebenarnya kau sudah tahu? Lalu kenapa kau masih marah padaku? Benar – benar membuang waktuku."

"Apa kau masih belum menyadari kesalahanmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Kesalahan? Memang aku berbuat salah padamu?"

"Ingat saat kau mengatakan, jika kau bertanya apa aku menyukainya, jujur aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu?"

"It-itu bukan urusanmu. Lagi pula untuk apa kau mencampuri urusan pribadiku."

"Urusan pribadimu? Meskipun itu menyangkut diriku?" ejek Sasori.

"Tunggu, jadi kau marah karena itu?"

"Kau pikir mana ada kekasih yang mau mendengar kalau kekasihnya bahkan tidak yakin apa dia menyukainya atau tidak."

"Kekasih? Apa sekarang kau menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu? Ckck."

"Bukankah kenyataannya memang seperti itu?"

"…" Sakura bahkan tidak bisa membalas kata – kata Sasori.

"Jika kau memang tidak tahu perasaanmu padaku. Bagaimana kalau kita pastikan saja sekarang."

Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasori dan hendak menyerang pria itu dengan kata - kata yang sudah ia siapkan. Namun, sekejap tubuh Sakura membeku saat mendapati bibir Sasori tengah menyentuh bibirnya. Terkejut. Sakura pun mendorong Sasori dan meninggalkan pria itu.

.

.

.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sakura mendekap mulutnya. Jantungnya masih saja berdetak tak karuan meski ia sudah berhasil menjauh dari setan merah itu.

"Sial. Dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku! Setan merah sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

 **#Author's Corner**

Yuhu~

Apa kalian menikmati chapter kali ini… rin harap kalian akan menyukainya…

Rin akan senantiasa nunggu kritik dan sarannya dari minna - san…

Oh iya…

Rin ada sedikit pertanyaan buat minna – san sekalian…

Kalian lebih suka cerita yang di updatenya gk tentu (kadang cepet kadang lama) updatenya..

Atau yang sesuai jadwal? (kayak tiap hari senin atau seminggu sekali)..?


	8. Chap 8 : Pertemuan tak Terduga

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **A Little Secret : Pertemuan tak Terduga**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Little Secret** **Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Haruno Sakura x Sasori**

.

.

.

.

.

Seharian ini Sakura hanya mengurung dirinya di kamar memandangi langit dari jendela kamar penginapan. Sakura bahkan tidak menyadari saat sahabatnya memasuki kamarnya dan mulai duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang terjadi." Jawab Sakura lirih.

"Pembohong. Kau pikir akan semudah itu membohongiku?" sahut Ino kesal.

"Tapi baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengatakannya. Lagi pula jika kau butuh tempat curhat kau pasti akan langsung mencariku." Ejek Ino yang kemudian mengamati raut wajah Sakura yang biasanya akan tertawa mendengar ejekannya namun kali ini tidak, gadis musim semi itu tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Ikut aku, sepertinya kau butuh udara segar." Ajak Ino sembari menarik tangan Sakura namun Sakura menolak.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya Ino, lihat." Jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah jendelanya yang terbuka lebar.

Ino mulai sedikit khawatir. Ia pun menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Sakura untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau tidak demam. Ah. Apa kau kehabisan obatmu?" celetuk Ino.

"Hentikan Ino, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda."

"Baiklah – baiklah. Aku menyerah."

Mereka berdua pun tenggelam dalam keheningan. Ino mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan yang mungkin akan dapat mencairkan kebisuan ini.

"Apa kau berkelahi lagi? Dengan Sasori?" selidik Ino sembari kembali mengamati raut wajah Sakura.

Tepat saat Ino menyebutkan nama Sasori, wajah Sakura berubah merah dan gadis musim semi itupun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam telapak tangannya.

'Pasti terjadi sesuatu.' Pikir Ino.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?" bujuk Ino sekali lagi dan Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku rasa kau butuh waktu untuk berpikir, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Ino yang kemudian berbalik.

"Ah, Sakura. Sebaiknya kau ikuti saranku untuk mencari udara segar, di dekat sini ada sebuah café yang memiliki pemandangan yang sangat bagus. Aku pikir itu akan membantumu berpikir." Saran Ino sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Sakura.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Seharusnya aku tidak membuat Ino khawatir tentang diriku. Ini semua gara – gara setan merah sialan itu. Bagaimana bisa dia tiba – tiba menc-men- agrh. Menyebalkan! Mungkin benar kata Ino, aku harus mencari udara segar. Aku pun meraih sweater merahku dan mulai meninggalkan penginapan.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke café yang disarankan oleh Ino, ternyata benar café itu memiliki pemandangan yang bagus. Café itu tidak terlalu besar dan terletak di tengah – tengah taman. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di luar agar bisa mengamati pemandangan yang ada di sekitar café dengan ditemani sepotong kue Strawberry Shortcake dan segelas jus Strawberry.

"Haruno- _san_? Kebetulan sekali."

 **Sakura POV End**

 **.**

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pria bersurai merah tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Gaara? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanpa seijin Sakura, Gaara langsung mengambil kursi didekatnya.

"Penginapan ini milik keluargaku, bahkan café ini juga."

'Apa dia sedang pamer?' gumam Sakura.

"Dimana kekasihmu? Biasanya dia selalu terlihat berkeliaran disekitarmu. Aneh. Apa kalian sedang berkelahi?" selidik Gaara.

"Kau tidak perlu repot – repot mengkhawatirkanku. Urusi saja urusanmu."

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, kau kan berkencan dengan kakakku." Terang Gaara.

"Kakak? Kau dan Sasori?"

"Ah, dia tidak mengatakannya padamu? Bukankah aneh. Aku pikir kalian sangat dekat, bagaimana mungkin hal sepenting ini kau bahkan tidak tahu?" cibir Gaara.

Sakura hanya terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa, sementara Gaara hanya mengamatinya dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Anak haram itu, ah maksudku _Ni_ - _san_. Maaf aku tidak sengaja mengatakannya." Sakura bahkan berani bertaruh kalau barusan Gaara mengatakannya dengan sengaja.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Apa maksudmu Haruno- _san_? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Berhenti berpura – pura. Jika kau ingin merusak selera makanku, akan ku katakan kau sukses melakukannya." Sakura pun hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Dan berhenti mengatakan hal -hal buruk tentang Sasori." Tambah Sakura.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran Haruno – _san,_ apa itu salah?"

"Hentikan Gaara! Selama aku masih memintanya dengan baik – baik."

Aneh Sakura mulai merasa terganggu dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan Gaara tentang Sasori. Entah kenapa, hatinya mulai terusik ketika mendengar kata – kata itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari dari anak haram itu? Apa kau tahu gara – gara dia ibuku-"

"Hentikan Gaara!"

Seseorang pun datang menghampiri mereka berdua, seorang pria paruh baya dengan penampilan yang berkelas. Gaara pun terlihat kesal dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sakura dan pria paruh baya itu.

"Maafkan kata – kata putraku Nona."

"Ah tidak perlu tuan, aku permisi."

"Tunggu Nona."

"Ya? Ada apa Tuan?"

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian barusan, apa mungkin kau mengenal Sasori?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mengenalnya, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin Anda tanyakan Tuan?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan Nona."

"Tentu."

Sakura kembali duduk dikursinya dan pria itu duduk di seberang Sakura dengan tenang.

"Apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu Nona?"

"Tidak perlu, dan anda bisa memanggilku Sakura."

"Sakura? Nama yang indah."

"Jadi tuan apa yang ingin Anda tanyakan? Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu karena aku harus segera kembali ke penginapan."

"Ini tidak akan lama, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kabar anak itu."

"Maksud Anda Sasori?"

"Ya, bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Aku rasa dia baik – baik saja Tuan."

"Apa dia menikmati kehidupan sekolahnya yang sekarang?"

"Ya, aku rasa dia sangat menikmatinya Tuan."

'Bahkan dia sangat menikmati saat-saat mempermainkanku' tambah Sakura dalam hati.

"Mungkin aku tidak seharusnya menanyakan hal ini Tuan, tapi jika kau berkenan bolehkah aku tahu apa hubungan Anda dengan Sasori?" tanya Sakura dengan hati – hati.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mendengar dari Gaara sebelumnya, ya dia adalah putraku."

"Jadi itu artinya Sasori dan Gaara adalah-"

"Honey!" lagi – lagi ada seseorang yang memotong pembicaraan Sakura.

Sakura terkejut saat mendapati Sasori yang datang menghampirinya dan kemudian menarik paksa lengannya menjauh dari café itu.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan dan terus berjalan. Sakura berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasori tapi gagal bahkan pria itu terus mengabaikannya sedari tadi. Merasa jengkel, Sakura pun menendang kaki Sasori dari belakang hingga pria berambut merah itu jatuh terduduk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu?" bentak Sasori.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kau itu kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu." Sakura menggosok lengannya yang memerah akibat genggaman Sasori sebelumnya.

.

 **Sasori POV**

Aku melihatnya menggosok – gosok lengannya. Apa dia terluka? Apa aku menggenggamnya terlalu kencang? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan, aku bahkan mulai menyakitinya. Aku melihatnya berbalik dan menjauh. Mau kemana dia sekarang? Apa sekarang dia juga akan meninggalkanku?

 **Sasori POV End**

.

Sasori merasakan sensasi dingin di pucuk kepalanya. Saat ia mendongak dia mendapati sakura tengah meletakkan sebuah botol minuman di atas kepalanya.

'Dia, kembali?' gumam Sasori.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Sasori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan meraih botol minuman itu.

"Aku pikir kau sudah pergi."

"Minumlah, kau perlu mendinginkan kepalamu."

Hening menghampiri keduanya.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasori memulai percakapan.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut mendengar permintaan maaf Sasori.

"Maaf karena sudah menyakitimu." Ucap Sasori sembari menunjuj lengan Sakura.

"Aku terkejut, ternyata kau juga bisa minta maaf." Sakura pun duduk di samping Sasori.

"Apa kau mendengar semuanya?"

"Tentangmu?" tanya Sakura dan Sasori hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Yah, tidak banyak. Tapi rasanya menyebalkan sekali mendengarnya mengatakan hal – hal seperti itu tentangmu. Gaara bahkan menyebutmu-"

"Gaara? Kau bertemu dengannya?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Jangan menemuinya lagi."

"Aku tidak menemuinya, kami tidak sengaja bertemu di café tadi, bahkan aku sendiri tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Ayahmu juga disana."

"Ayah? Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya." Sasori tertawa getir.

"Kalau begitu ayo kembali ke café tadi, mungkin saja Ayahmu masih ada disana." Sakura beranjak dan mulai menarik tangan Sasori.

Sasori hanya terdiam terpaku sementara Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Kau bilang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ayahmu? Apa kau tidak ingin menemuinya." Sasori mengangguk lemah.

"Aku tidak ingin menemuinya. Aku tidak bisa."

'Karena jika aku menemuinya, aku akan teringat pada ibuku' gumam Sasori yang kemudian tertunduk sedih.

Baru pertama kali ini Sakura melihat Sasori begitu rapuh, pria ini biasanya akan selalu menjahilinya, memperlakukannya sesuka hati dan selalu memarahinya setiap saat. Tapi kali ini, sosok itu begitu berbeda dihadapannya. Tanpa sadar Sakura memeluk Sasori dan menepuk punggung Sasori dengan lembut.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan saat Sakura memeriksa jam tangannya ia sedikit terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya pria itu. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan namun tak ada air mata yang mengalir. Sakura kemudian menggenggam tangan Sasori.

"Ayo, kita harus kembali ini sudah malam." Ajak Sakura namun Sasori tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sakura kembali mendekatkan dirinya dan mengangkat wajah Sasori dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu." Hibur Sakura.

Tapi wajah dihadapannya masih sama. Tanpa sadar Sakura kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mencium Sasori. Sedetik kemudian Sakura kembali tersadar dan menarik dirinya untuk menjauh.

'Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Dasar bodoh!' batin Sakura.

Tapi Sasori tidak membiarkan hal itu dan meraih tangan Sakura agar ia mendekat kembali padanya dan kemudian berbalik mencium gadis musim semi itu.

"Kau tidak melawan seperti tempo hari, apa kau mulai menyukainya?" tanya Sasori kemudian.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya! Aku…" kilah Sakura.

'aku rasa aku mulai menyukaimu' batin Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

 **#Author's Corner**

Ah leganya…

Ternyata udah masuk chapter 8 wah….

Rin sebelumnya gk pernah nyangka bakalan bisa sampe chapter 8 ini…

Rin juga belum tahu di chapter ke berapa fic ini bakalan tamat…

Rin akan membiarkannya mengalir seperti air… hehehe :D

Tapi untuk chapter endingnya Rin udah ada bayangan sih…

Uhm…

Gimana chapter barusan….?

Membosankan? Terlalu drama?

Oh iya Rin juga punya sedikit pengumuman fic ini akan di update setiap hari Rabu…

Jangan lupa ya minna – san…

Dan terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini…


	9. Chap 9 : Rasa Rindu

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **A Little Secret : Rasa Rindu**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Little Secret** **Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Haruno Sakura x Sasori**

.

.

.

.

.

Musim panas telah lama berlalu dan digantikan dengan musim gugur. Hari – hari Sakura berlalu seperti biasa semenjak kejadian liburan musim panas lalu. Sakura masih harus menuruti permintaan – permintaan tidak masuk akal Sasori tapi bedanya, kini ia mulai menikmati waktu yang ia habiskan dengan pemuda itu. Seperti biasanya mereka berjanji bertemu di atap sekolah dan Sakura selalu membawakan bekal untuk Sasori. Tapi hari ini, pria itu tak terlihat dimanapun. Sakura mulai mencari dimana keberadaan pria berambut merah itu.

"Honey? Eh? Tidak biasanya. Kemana dia?" Sakura pun menunggu dan terus menunggu tapi Sasori tak kunjung datang, ponsel milik Sasori pun juga tidak aktif.

"Kemana dia sebenarnya?" Sakura mulai kesal menunggu dan tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi, ia pun terpaksa kembali ke dalam kelasnya.

Begitupun saat pulang sekolah, Sasori juga tidak terlihat dimana pun. Sakura mulai lelah menunggu saat seseorang menyapanya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura berbalik dengan penuh harap, berharap sosok yang ia cari seharian ini berdiri disana. Namun harapannya sirna saat mengetahui siapa gerangan yang tengah menyapanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Kenapa masih disini?" tanya Sakura sembari menutupi kekecewaan yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Menunggu Sasori?"

"Ah. Iya."

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang, kau juga cepatlah pulang kalau tidak kau akan terkena flu. Ingat Sakura sekarang sudah musim gugur."

"Kau benar, aku akan menunggu sebentar lagi."

"Apa perlu ku temani?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Sakura kembali menunggu namun sampai jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore, sosok yang di tunggu – tunggu tak juga datang.

"Kemana dia sebenarnya? Mungkin besok akan kutanyakan."

Sakura pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku mulai merebahkan diriku di kamar dan mulai menatap layar ponselku untuk kesekian kalinya. Tidak ada apapun disana. Aneh. Padahal dia selalu membuatku mematikan ponselku, karena pesan-pesan yang selalu ia kirimkan dan sekarang tidak ada satupun. Pergi kemana setan merah sialan itu?

Kenangan sewaktu liburan musim panas datang kembali menghampiriku. Saat itu, aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan menunjukkan raut seperti itu. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, sepertinya aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang si setan merah itu. Rasa kantuk mendatangiku begitu cepat, perlahan akupun menutup mataku dan tertidur.

 **Sakura POV End**

.

.

.

Sakura sedang makan siang bersama dengan Ino di Taman. Sudah berkali-kali Sakura memeriksa layar perseginya. Mungkin akan ada pesan disana, pikirnya dan setiap ia tidak menemukan apa-apa disana, ia akan kembali mendengus kesal. Tak lama, ponsel Sakura berbunyi, tanda ada pesan yang baru saja masuk. Secepat kilat Sakura meraih ponselnya dan sesegera mungkin memeriksanya dengan senyum cerah terpampang di wajahnya.

 **Makan makananmu!**

 **-Ino-**

Senyum itu langsung pudar saat Sakura melihat siapa pengirim pesan tersebut dan berganti dengan raut kesal. Sakura menatap Ino yang tanpa bersalah sedang menikmati makanannya dan langsung merebut kotak makanan itu.

"Hey! Aku belum selesai." Ino berusaha mengambil kotak bento itu dari tangan Sakura tapi gadis musim semi itu tidak membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Berani sekali mengerjaiku setelah ku biarkan kau makan bento dariku!"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku untuk memakannya? Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi? Menunggu pesan dari Honey tersayangmu itu?" ledek Ino.

"Nah makanlah." Sakura kembali menyodorkan kotak bento itu ke tangan Ino berharap sahabatnya itu akan menutup mulutnya.

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Makan dan tutup mulutmu."

"Aku berani bertaruh, kalau kau merindukan si setan merah itu."

"Nikmati saja bento itu Pig."

"Bukankah ini sudah tiga hari dia tidak masuk, dia bahkan tidak meninggalkan pesan apa-apa. Kau, benar-benar tidak tahu dia dimana?" Ino mulai penasaran dan memandang sahabatnya dengan penuh tanda tanya dan Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kalian berkelahi lagi?" Ino kembali bertanya dan lagi-lagi Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan-jangan dia berkelahi lagi? Atau? Dia diculik? Bagaimana Ino? Apa aku harus melapor polisi? Bukankah jika seseorang menghilang lebih dari 24 jam kita bisa melaporkannya? Benarkan?"

"Kau?" Ino menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa? Kau setuju kan jika aku melaporkannya?"

"Kau benar-benar aneh Sakura." Ino hanya menikmati bentonya kembali.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Hinata dari jauh yang kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan Ino.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Itu, ano, Anko- _sensei_ memanggilmu. _Sensei_ bilang untuk menemuinya di ruangan guru."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Hinata."

"Sama-sama, Sakura-chan. Kalau begitu aku harus kembali ke kelas."

Sakura menatap sahabatnya yang kembali menikmati bentonya.

"Cepat! Aku harus segera menemui Anko- _sensei_!"

"Kau ini! Tidak sabaran sama sekali!" Ino mulai mempercepat makannya dan Sakura mulai membereskan sisa bentonya.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah menatap selembar kertas yang seharusnya sudah ia isi setengah jam yang lalu, tapi kertas itu masih kosong. Hanya namanya yang tertulis rapi di pojok kanan atas di lembar kertas itu. Mata Sakura kembali mengamati judul kertas itu. Rencana Masa Depan. Sakura kembali mendengus tiap kali memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan di masa depan kelak.

"Hm, apa yang harus ku isi disana?" Sakura kembali meneliti setiap pertanyaan yang terpampang disana.

 **Universitas yang ingin dituju?**

"Kalau itu Ino, ia mungkin akan menuliskan, Universitas Konoha. Lalu, bagaimana denganku?"

 **Jurusan yang ingin dituju?**

"Hm."

Buntu. Sakura bingung apa yang harus ia isi di kertas itu. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Ibunya tentang hal ini. Sakura kemudian turun dari kamarnya dan mendapati Ibunya tengah duduk manis menikmati sebuah dorama di tv.

"Oka-san."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang Oka-san isi saat menulis Rencana Masa Depan sewaktu sekolah dulu?"

"Hm?"

"Oka-san, tolong jawab pertanyaanku."

"Hm. Tunggu Sakura, apa kau tidak tahu kalau saat ini adalah adegan klimak dari dorama ini. Yah. Ka-san penasaran apakah tokoh utamanya akan bersatu kembali."

Merasa bosan mendengarkan, Sakura kembali ke kamarnya dan kembali duduk di meja belajarnya. Dia sudah lelah menatap kertas itu, jadi ia hanya meletakkannya di sudut meja. Tak lama pintu kamarnya berderit saat seseorang baru saja memasuki kamarnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya Ka-san?"

"Apa kau sudah memutuskannya? Ingin ke Universitas mana?"

"Aku belum memutuskannya Ka-san."

"Kenapa?"

"Oh, itu. Aku belum punya bayangan sama sekali."

"Benarkah?"

"Orang-orang selalu mengatakan, kalau aku pasti akan mendapatkan yang terbaik. Tapi Ka-san, apa aku bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Tentu saja kau bisa."

"Aku, hanya ingin kuliah disini. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak masalah. Bahkan jika kau memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kuliah, itu juga tidak masalah."

"Apa Ka-san tidak percaya aku bisa masuk kuliah?"

"Ka-san tidak bilang begitu, Ka-san hanya ingin bilang, kalau Ka-san akan selalu menghargai setiap keputusan yang akan kau buat."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, ada beberapa takdir yang bisa kita pilih dan ada beberapa yang tidak bisa kita pilih meskipun kita sangat tidak menyukainya. Tapi, menjadi orang seperti apakah kita nanti adalah sesuatu yang bisa kita pilih dan Ka-san ingin memberikanmu kepercayaan untuk memilihi masa depan yang ingin kau jalani. Itu saja."

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku hanya kuliah disini? Saat kebanyakan orang akan memilih untuk kuliah di luar negeri?"

"Tidak masalah. Itu adalah pilihanmu dan ingat kau harus bertanggung jawab akan setiap pilihan yang sudah kau buat. Selama kau melakukannya, Ka-san akan selalu menghargainya. Mengerti?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Beberapa hari ini, Ka-san tidak melihat Sasori-kun. Kemana dia?"

"Tidak tahu, dia bahkan tidak memberikan kabar padaku. Menyebalkan! Dia bahkan tidak menjawab panggilan dariku."

"Apa kau merasa kesepian?"

"Tidak! Aku justru merasa lega dia tidak ada. Setidaknya tidak ada yang akan menggangguku dan aku bisa menikmati waktuku."

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Dengan cepat Sakura menyambarnya dan memeriksa ponselnya.

'Sial! Dari operator!'

"Tidurlah." Mebuki meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

Sakura kemudian beranjak ke kasurnya dan kemudian berbaring disana dan sekali lagi memeriksa ponselnya. Masih tidak ada apa-apa disana. Sakura menghela napasnya panjang. Sudah tiga hari ini ia memikirkan sosok itu.

'Kau, akan kembalikan?'

.

.

.

Jika biasanya Sakura terburu-buru meninggalkan kelas saat jam istirahat, berbeda dengan hari ini, ia hanya tinggal di dalam kelasnya membaca sebuah buku. Tak lama, seseorang menghampirinya dan meraih buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu ratusan kali dan kau mengacuhkanku? Bukankah juga sudah ku katakan padamu. Kau harus mengangkat panggilanku di dering pertama." Sakura malas mendengar ocehan barusan dan hanya memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke luar jendela.

'Pria ini benar-benar membuatku kesal! Bagaimana bisa setelah dia membuatku khawatir setengan mati karena tidak memberikan kabar dan bagaimana bisa dia mengabaikan semua pesan-pesanku begitu saja? Dan sekarang, dia berdiri disini marah-marah hanya karena aku mengacuhkannya. Hah. Dia membuatku gila!' batin Sakura.

"Honey!" pria itu memanggilnya dengan nada tinggi sehingga membuat pandangan murid lain yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju ke arah mereka berdua. Sakura menatap tajam Sasori, kemudian menarik lengan pemuda itu pergi.

.

Sakura dan Sasori kini berada di atap Sekolah. Pertama-tama yang Sakura lakukan adalah menatap Sasori dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasori yang melihat tingkah aneh Sakura.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau! Menghilang selama tiga hari dan bahkan tidak memberikan kabar. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasa-. Menyebalkan!" Sakura menyerah dan memutuskan untuk diam.

'Bodohnya aku mengkhatirkan seseorang seperti dia.' gumam Sakura.

"Kau khawatir padaku? Itu memang tugas seorang budak untuk mengkhawatirkan tuannya." Sakura menatap tajam Sasori.

"Kau bahkan tidak berubah sama sekali."

"Kau, merindukanku?"

'Ya. Aku sangat merindukanmu.' Ucap Sakura di dalam hatinya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak bisa lepas dari pesonaku."

Sakura hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasori saat ia mendengar pemuda itu berkata.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu khawatir. Aku dengar kau selalu menungguku."

"Kau dengar darimana?"

"Ino yang mengatakannya."

'Anak itu, ember sekali mulutnya' gumam Sakura.

"Minggu ini, luangkan waktumu."

"Untuk?"

"Luangkan saja."

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

 **#Author's Corner**

Maaf…! Rin benar-benar minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update nya…

Kemaren udh sempet Rin update tp karena ada feel yang kurang… Rin batalin updatenya…

Untuk ke depannya Rin akan usahakan untuk tepat waktu….

Sekali lagi Rin minta maaf ya…

Dan untuk update chapter selanjutnya akan dilakukan sesuai jadwal yaitu rabu ini di tunggu ya …

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya Rin tunggu…

Dan terima kasih atas dukungannya….


	10. Chap10 : Date

Maaf ya Rin telat banget updatenya… lagi buntu ide… semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini…

.

.

.

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **A Little Secret : Date**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Little Secret** **Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Haruno Sakura x Sasori**

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah mematung di depan cermin yang terpampang di kamarnya hampir seharian ini. Sesekali ia akan berputar ke kiri-kanan melihat apakah semua sudah pas pada tempatnya, atau apakah ia akan terlihat aneh ketika mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna hijau yang baru ia beli bersama Ino kemarin.

"Kira-kira dia akan mengajakku kemana ya?" Sakura mulai memikirkan tempat-tempat yang mungkin akan ia datangi bersama dengan pria itu.

"Kau tidak akan berubah jadi cantik jika hanya berdiri disana sepanjang hari."

Sakura menatap sebal ke arah komentar barusan.

.

 **Sasori POV**

Aku baru saja sampai di rumahnya dan langsung bertemu dengan Ibunya. Kami sempat berbicara sebentar dan Ibunya menyuruhku untuk menghampiri Sakura di kamarnya. Ibunya bilang kalau Sakura sudah berdiri di depan cermin selama berjam-jam. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang ia lakukan selama itu. Aku membuka pintu kamarnya tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Gadis ini tidak sensitif sama sekali. Bagaimana jika ada pria lain yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya diam-diam. Ck.

Dia masih saja berdiri disana, di depan cermin itu. Aku melihatnya yang terus-terusan memperbaiki bajunya yang sudah rapi itu. Melihatnya, membuatku ingin menjahilinya.

"Kau tidak akan berubah jadi cantik jika hanya berdiri disana sepanjang hari." Ucapku dan sukses mendapatkan tatapan tajam darinya.

"Berisik!"

"Dan kau! Berhenti masuk ke kamarku sembarangan!"

Dia kemudian langsung keluar dari kamarnya, tapi saat akan melewati pintu dia berbalik dan menarik tanganku untuk pergi bersamanya.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membongkar lemariku lagi.' Aku mendengarnya menggumam dengan jelas.

Kami turun dari kamarnya dan tidak menemukan Ibu Sakura dimanapun. Sepertinya beliau sedang pergi. Disinilah kami duduk di ruang tengah. Aku melihatnya terus memandangi jam tangannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kemana perginya Ka-san? Aku kan harus pergi."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Kemana? Bukankah kita akan pergi?" dia malah berbalik bertanya padaku.

"Pergi? Memangnya kita akan pergi kemana? Aku tidak ingat pernah mengajakmu pergi." Ekspresinya berubah saat itu juga.

"Jelas-jelas kemarin kau bilang untuk meluangkan waktuku. Jadi ku pikir kau akan mengajakku pergi. Apa aku salah?" dia mulai menatapku bingung dan aku tidak sanggup menahan tawaku.

"Jadi aku salah?" dia mulai terlihat kecewa.

Dia mulai mengacak rambutnya yang sudah ia tata seharian ini dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya jahil. Gadis ini, aku benar-benar menyukai saat melihatnya seperti ini. Melihatnya bergumam dan marah-marah. Dia kira aku tidak mendengar semuanya. Tiba-tiba dia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ganti baju." Jawabnya ketus.

"Tidak perlu." Tapi dia tidak mendengarku dan tetap pergi.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Aku pun beranjak dari tempatku dan menghampirinya lalu menariknya keluar rumah. Dia terlihat terkejut tapi tetap mengikuti langkahku dengan tenang.

"Pakai ini dan naik!" dia tidak langsung memakai helm yang kuberikan dan hanya memandangku dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Jelaskan padaku kita akan pergi kemana kalau tidak aku tidak akan memakainya?" ucapnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Bukannya kau yang tadi ingin pergi?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin pergi."

"Jadi kau sedang jual mahal sekarang?" ledek ku.

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku sedang jual mahal sekarang. Kau tidak tahu seberapa tingginya harga diriku." Dia benar-benar kesal karena tadi.

Aku pura-pura masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja masuk. Kau tidak ingin pergi bersamaku kan?"

"KAU!" lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menghentikan tawaku meski aku tahu dia sangat tidak menyukainya.

Tingkahnya selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa. Aku pergi menghampirinya dan mengambil helm yang sebelumnya ku berikan padanya dan memasangkannya di kepala Sakura. Sekilas aku melihat senyum yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

.

Kami sampai di taman kota. Aku tidak menyiapkan rencana apapun hari ini karena aku pikir kami hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dirumahnya. Tapi tampaknya dia sangat senang dengan acara jalan-jalan ini. Dia terus saja menarikku kesana-kemari dan tidak membiarkanku untuk duduk sedetikpun. Setelah dua jam berkeliling akhirnya kami duduk disebuah bangku. Dia begitu menikmati es krim yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku memang mengijinkanmu untuk pergi kemanapun. Tapi apa yang sedang kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhku untuk memilih tadi? Kau ini masih muda tapi sudah pikun." Sepertinya dia sangat menikmati saat mengatakan kalimat barusan.

"Cepat habiskan itu dan kita pulang."

'Kencan macam apa ini.' Sekali lagi dia menggerutu.

"Kencan? Jadi kau pikir aku mengajakmu kencan?"

Oh tidak. Sepertinya aku baru saja membuatnya tersinggung. Dia berdiri dan menghampiriku. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir dia akan memukulku atau melemparkan es krim yang ada ditangannya ke arahku. Tapi tidak, dia justru melewatiku begitu saja. Aneh. Dia berbalik saat menyadari aku tidak mengikutinya dan ia kemudian menyeretku pergi ke suatu tempat. Apa dia sedang mencari tempat yang sepi untuk menghabisiku?

Aku pikir dia akan membawaku ke gang sempit atau tempat lain yang tidak terlalu banyak orang. Tapi dia malah membawaku ke sebuah kafe. Dia masih diam dan kemudian memesan strawberry shorthcake.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" dia akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tebaknya.

Dia tahu? Apa dia juga bisa membaca pikiran orang lain? Apa kukatakan saja. Lagipula dia yang memintanya.

"Dengar Sakura."

"Oh! Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku dengan namaku."

"Mulai besok, aku mungkin tidak akan masuk kelas."

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Orang itu sakit dan aku harus ikut merawatnya meski aku tidak mau."

"Orang itu? Oh maksudmu Ayahmu?"

"Ya. Dan aku harus membantunya mengurus beberapa hal selama dia sakit."

"Berapa hari?"

"Bukan hari, mungkih selama beberapa tahun dan kurasa kau bisa bebas dariku sekarang. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Dia menatapku terkejut dan langsung meletakkan sendoknya.

"Apa ini permainan barumu?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang terbebas dariku dan soal rahasiamu kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Jelaskan padaku."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memahamiku."

"Kau tahu. Kau ini benar-benar egois. Ah aku mengerti jadi maksudmu sekarang kau akan membuangku?"

"Bukan begitu Sakura."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku."

"Sakura, kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padaku kan?"

"Ya. Kau benar."

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa begitu."

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku bisa menentukan dengan siapa aku akan jatuh cinta?"

"Ku rasa kau benar, tapi menurutku bukan dengan cara seperti ini."

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan ini?"

"Kau. Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" Pertanyaan itu begitu sulit untuk kujawab.

Tentu saja aku menyukaimu Sakura. Sangat menyukaimu tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Aku tidak mau membuatmu terikat padaku dan membawamu ke dalam masalahku. Setidaknya kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Dia berdiri dan langsung meninggalkan kafe itu.

Mau kemana dia? Dia bahkan tidak membawa dompet.

 **Sasori POV End**

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Apa dia salah makan? Ada kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? Apa ini niatnya sejak awal saat memintaku untuk meluangkan waktuku? Tidak masuk akal. Nah, kita lihat bagaimana ini akan berakhir sekarang. Aku putuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kafe dan menemukannya masih duduk di tempat kami sebelumnya. Dengan tenang aku duduk kembali dikursiku dan dia hanya menatapku bingung.

"Hai, namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura umurku 17 tahun. Aku juga salah satu murid di KHS. Ku dengar beberapa bulan yang lalu kau pindah kesana." Aku berpura-pura memperkenalkan diriku dihadapannya seolah ini adalah kali pertama kami bertemu.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu?" dia memandangku bingung.

"Eh? Apa itu tidak terlalu terburu-buru untuk langsung memanggil nama depanku? Kita kan baru saja bertemu."

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan itu terjadi, yang jelas aku menyukaimu. Ah, lebih tepatnya aku jatuh cinta padamu. Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah menyeretku pergi dari kafe itu setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Apa aku kurang menarik untukmu?" Aku berusaha menampilkan sisi imut yang ku miliki.

"Hentikan. Kita pulang sekarang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Ke lepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menatapnya.

"Kau tahu. Selama ini aku selalu berpikir, bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada orang sepertimu? Orang yang selalu mengganggu hidupku. Pria egois ini. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Tapi ada satu hal yang lebih mengangguku. Apa dia juga menyukaiku?" Aku menatapnya.

"Kau. Pria paling egois yang pernah kutemui yang dengan mudahnya menarikku kesana kemari. Aku bahkan tidak lagi peduli kau orang seperti apa. Siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa yang selama ini kau coba sembunyikan dariku."

"Sakura, apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku sedang memberikanmu kesempatan untuk bebas dariku dan bertemu seseorang yang mungkin akan membuatmu bahagia."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu. Itu terserah padamu. Setidaknya kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, kau bisa menolakku dan aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu."

Aku menunggu jawabannya. Tapi dia hanya terdiam. Apa yang membuatnya begitu ragu? Jika benar dia tidak menyukaiku, kenapa dia tidak langsung menolakku saat ini juga.

 **Sakura POV End**

.

.

.

Sasori memeluk Sakura. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan sehingga mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Lepaskan. Kau tidak malu semua orang melihat kita?" Sakura mulai membuka suaranya dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasori.

"Itu salahmu. Aku sudah memberikan kesempatan untuk lepas dariku."

"Bagaimana bisa itu salahku?"

"Hon- hm, maksudku Sasori. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku."

"Apa ini artinya kau menerimaku?" sambung Sakura.

Sasori tidak menjawab dan hanya mengecup singkat bibir Sakura. Setelah itu Sasori menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya pulang. Di tengah jalan, hujan turun cukup deras. Sasori dan Sakura berhenti sebentar di sebuah Halte. Mereka duduk berdampingan. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan Sasori. Wajah Sakura memerah hingga ia memilih untuk membuang mukanya dan tersenyum malu.

"Sepertinya sudah reda. Ayo."

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi Sasori tidak membawa Sakura pulang ke rumahnya, melainkan pergi ke arah apartemennya.

"Kenapa kita kemari?"

"Bajumu basah."

Sakura kemudian mengikuti Sasori. Keadaan apartemen itu sebenarnya sudah cukup sepi karena tidak banyak barang-barang yang ada disana. Sepertinya ada sebuah kotak yang tersimpan di sudut ruangan. Tak lama Sasori muncul dari kamarnya dan mendekati Sakura. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu terus mendekat dan semakin mendekat ke arahnya hingga jarak keduanya semakin berkurang. Sakura sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi karena punggungnya sudah menyentuh permukaan dinding. Reflek Sakura langsung menginjak kaki Sasori dan langsung menyingkir dari pria itu.

"Kau! Kau mau apa?"

"Kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan? Ah kau ini ternyata mesum juga Honey." Ledek Sasori.

"Cepat keringkan bajumu atau kau mau langsung mandi. Dan pakai ini." Sasori memberikan sebuah handuk dan sepasang pakaian.

Setelah mengambil handuk dan baju itu Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

Setelah Sakura selesai mengeringkan badannya, Sasoripun langsung mengantar gadis itu pulang. Tidak ada yang membuka obrolan selama perjalanan hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

"Masuklah."

"Kau, benar-benar akan pergi selama itu?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyesal sekarang?" tanya Sasori dan Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau masih akan menemuiku kan?"

"Aku tidak janji."

"Kau!"

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, mulai besok aku tidak akan masuk kelas dan kau harus membiasakan diri untuk itu."

"Kau tetap akan tinggal di apartemenmu kan?"

"Tidak. Aku akan pindah ke Suna mulai besok."

"Heh?"

"Masuklah."

"Tapi."

"Masuklah, aku tidak mau kau kena flu. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Sasori mengecup kening Sakura dan langsung bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

 **#Author's Corner**

Astaga Rin telat update lagi… karena lagi kehabisan ide… TT_TT maaf ya semuanya…

Apakah mereka akan benar-benar berpisah disaat mereka baru saja mengakui perasaannya masing-masing…?

Bagaimana dengan ceritanya…? Apa Rin harus menyelesaikannya…? Atau menceritakannya perjalanan mereka sampai menikah..?

Apa mereka akan menikah..? Rin bingung… Rin sedang menyiapkan alur untuk chap minggu depan jadi Rin nggak telat update lagi…

Maaf ya…

Oh iya kalau ada yang punya masukan untuk fic ini ataupun kritikan Rin akan senang untuk menerimanya…

Dan sekali lagi maaf untuk keterlambatannya…


	11. Chap 11 : Perpisahan

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **A Little Secret :** **Perpisahan**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Little Secret** **Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Haruno Sakura x Sasori**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Seperti yang ia katakan kemarin, hari ini dia benar-benar tidak datang ke sekolah. Apa dia sudah berangkat? Hm. Apa dia benar-benar akan pergi? Dia bahkan mulai mengabaikan panggilanku lagi. Baiklah aku akan mampir kesana sepulang sekolah nanti. Sekarang saatnya masuk ke kelas.

.

 **-skip-**

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku secepat yang ku bisa. Mungkin dia belum berangkat dan aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya nanti. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia ternyata sudah pergi? Hm, aku tinggal pulang saja kalau begitu. Ayolah Sakura semangat!

Disinilah aku, berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Aku mencoba membunyikan bel tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Aku mulai sempat berpikir kalau dia sudah pergi saat seseorang menepuk pundakku. Oh. Jantungku serasa mau copot.

"Kau datang Honey?" aku berbalik menatapnya tajam.

"Berhenti mengejutkanku dan kau. Bukankah kau bilang akan berangkat hari ini? Dan dari mana saja kau selama ini?"

"Aku dari minimarket." Ucapnya sembari menunjukkan kantong belanjaannya.

"Dan karena aku tahu kau akan datang kemari mencariku, aku ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum aku pergi. Masuklah." Sasori kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Semua nampak kosong. Aku teringat saat ia pertama kali datang kemari. Meski tempat ini tidak memiliki banyak barang tapi sangat berantakan seperti baru saja ada angin ribut didalamnya. Aku juga teringat saat-saat yang kami habiskan disini bersama.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau berpisah denganku?" ledek Sasori saat menyodorkan minuman ke tanganku.

"Tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa ditinggal. Kau tahu, Ayahku saat ini juga berada di luar kota. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa." Ucapku berbangga diri.

Tapi tetap saja, entah kenapa aku masih tidak percaya dia akan pergi hari ini. Padahal dia biasanya selalu menjemputku, menggangguku dan memaksaku melakukan ini itu. Dan sekarang dia akan meninggalkanku. Tanpa sadar aku malah menatapnya.

Aku melihatnya menghampiriku dan mengacak pelan rambutku kemudian merapikannya kembali. Jujur saja sampai saat ini, aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikirannya. Dia kemudian menarikku untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Mau ku masakan sesuatu?" tawarnya.

"Eh? Kau bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu tunggu disitu."

"Baiklah."

"Kalau kau lapar ambil saja di kantong belanjaan tadi, kebetulan aku membeli beberapa makanan ringan."

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. Penasaran aku mencoba membuka isi belanjaanya. Handuk. Pasta Gigi. Sikat Gigi. Beberapa minuman dan makanan ringan. Aku mengambil sebungkus makanan ringan itu dan mulai memakannya. Saat aku tengah menikmati makanan ringan itu mataku tak sengaja menemukan sesuatu di dalam sana. Sebuah Hadiah.

"Sasori, aku mendapatkan hadiah. Coba lihat." Aku menghampiri Sasori dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari plastik. Cincin itu cukup lucu dengan motif berbentuk hati di tengahnya.

"Sasori? Kau mulai memanggilku Sasori? Apa kau sudah lupa untuk memanggilku apa?" aku rasa penyakit lamanya sepertinya sedang kambuh lagi.

"Maksudku honey. Puas?" mendegarnya dia langsung menunjukkan seringai kemenangannya.

Dia mengambil cincin plastik itu, kemudian memasangkannya di kelingkingku karena ukurannya memang sangat kecil, sepertinya itu untuk ukuran jari anak-anak. Tapi apa maksdnya ini. Aku mencoba melepaskan cincin itu yang langsung mendapatkkan tatapan tajam darinya.

"Awas kalau kau berani melepaskannya." Ancamnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku melepasnya?"

"Kau. Selalu saja membantah perintahku."

"Aku pikir kau akan berubah setelah kencan kemarin. Kau malah semakin menyebalkan." Ucapku kesal.

Aku memandangi cincin yang ia pasangkan di kelingkingku. "Dan bagaimana mungkin aku memakai cincin mainan seperti ini, apa kau tidak tahu ini memalukan?"

"Anggap saja itu cincin pertunangan dariku."

"Per- apa? Kau melamarku?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku melamar gadis sepertimu."

"Lalu apa maksud perkataanmu barusan?"

"Kau ini berisik sekali honey. Ini ramennya sudah siap."

Aku mengambil sendok dan mencoba untuk mencicipinya. Enak. Bagaimana ramen bisa seenak ini. Ini bahkan lebih enak dari yang biasa aku buat.

"Pasti enak kan?" ucapnya membanggakan diri.

"Setidaknya aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang apa yang akan kau makan nanti, karena kau ternyata bisa memasak juga."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memasak jika hanya aku sendiri yang akan memakannya."

Aku masih berusaha melepaskan cincin mainan ini dari kelingkingku tapi aku ketahuan olehnya. Ia langsung menarik tanganku.

"Ini. Awas saja kalau kau berani melepasnya!" lagi-lagi dia mengancamku.

"Ini memalukan."

"Kan sudah ku bilang anggap saja itu cincin pertunangan dariku."

"Pertunangan pantatku. Jika kau benar-benar serius setidaknya kau membelikanku yang asli bukan mainan seperti ini."

"Wah, ternyata kau ini mata duitan juga ya honey."

"Apa sekarang kau menyesal Tuan?"

"Akan ku belikan untukmu nanti, sekarang pakai saja itu. Ingat jangan sampai kau lepas."

"Ini bahkan tidak muat di jariku." Tunjukku padanya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kalau begitu aku antar pulang."

"Kau mengabaikanku?"

"Ayo." Ucapnya yang kemudian menarik tanganku.

Aku mengambil tas, sweater dan juga syal yang ku letakkan di meja. Aku hanya melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kau tidak akan membawa motormu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Cepatlah."

Kami akhirnya berjalan beriringan ke stasiun bawah tanah yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Aku kira dia hanya akan mengantarku sampai depan kereta tapi dia ikut masuk ke dalam stasiun sampai kereta berhenti di tempat pemberhentianku. Kami berjalan tanpa ada yang membuka obrolan. Dia bahkan tidak menggenggam tanganku. Diam-diam aku memasukkan tanganku ke genggamannya. Dia tidak bereaksi.

"Apa kau tidak membawa motormu karena ingin lebih lama denganku?" godaku tapi dia hanya diam.

"Apa kau senang?" tanyanya.

"Kau, kapan akan kembali?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah merindukanku bahkan sebelum aku pergi?" Wah dia benar-benar narsis.

"Simpan ini." Dia menyerahkan secarik kertas padaku.

"Apa ini?" di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kode.

"Kunci apartemenku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar kau bisa membersihkannya setiap hari."

"Yang kau inginkan hanya pembantu gratis kan?" aku melihatnya tertawa puas.

"Tepat sekali."

"Kau juga bisa tinggal disana sewaktu kuliah nanti."

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana aku akan kuliah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan tahu semua tentang dirimu."

"Tidak perlu." Tolakku. Aku pasti akan semakin merindukanmu jika terus-terusan ada disana.

"Jika kau tinggal disana, kau bisa menghemat waktumu. Apartemenku jauh lebih dekat dari Universitas Konoha." Bujuknya.

"Akan kupertimbangkan."

"Masuklah."

"Eh?" Aku bahkan tidak sadar ternyata kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, jaga dirimu dan ingat jangan lepaskan cincin itu." Pamitnya.

"Tunggu dulu."

"Apa?" Aku melepaskan syalku dan memasangkan ke lehernya tapi sepertinya dia tidak suka.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau?"

"Ini musim gugur, kau bisa membeku. Sudahlah pakai saja punyaku."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak punya warna lain?" aku kemudian menatap syal berwarna pink yang terpasang dilehernya itu. Aku bahkan mulai tertawa saat melihatnya dengan syal pink milikku itu. Pink.

"Tidak ada. Awas kalau kau berani melepasnya, aku juga akan melepaskan cincin ini." Ancamku, tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya dan hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

"Hati-hati."

Begitulah pertemuan terakhirku dengannya, sejak saat itu aku tidak bisa menemuinya. Meski rasanya aku sangat merindukannya, tapi aku mencoba untuk membiasakan diriku. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi.

Satu hari.

Satu minggu .

Satu bulan.

Satu tahun berlalu begitu saja.

Kami hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon, tapi sesekali dia juga tidak mengangkat panggilan dariku. Dia bahkan tidak berniat mengunjungiku dan ketika aku ingin mengunjunginya di Suna dia malah melarangku.

Kini aku dan Ino kuliah di tempat yang sama dan kebetulan kami memilih jurusan yang sama meski kelas kami berbeda. Aku dan Ino memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen Sasori. Lumayan kami bisa berhemat jika tinggal disana. Dan saat hari libur aku akan pulang ke rumah. Kami juga memutuskan untuk mencari tempat untuk kerja sambilan di sebuah toko buku. Ini sangat menyenangkan aku bisa membaca beberapa buku gratis disini.

Ah. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku bahkan harus menunggu sampai jam sepuluh malam jika ingin menghubunginya. Satu jam lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Dia menelponku. Aku menunggu sampai tiga kali berdering baru aku mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ "

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak langsung mengangkat panggilan dariku dan malah menunggu?"

Eh? Dia tahu?

"Oh, maaf aku sangat sibuk."

Dia terdiam. "Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyaku yang mulai khawatir.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja-"

"Hanya sangat merindukanku?" ledekku kemudian.

"Gadis berisik sepertimu?" dia kembali menggodaku.

"Tidak bisakah kau hanya bilang merindukanku?" ucapku tapi aku malah mendegarnya tertawa riang.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa pulang?" tanyaku sambil memainkan cincin yang terpasang di kelingkingku.

"Belum saatnya. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Oh. Ya. Sampai nanti."

 **Sakura POV End**

.

.

.

Sore ini tidak begitu banyak pelanggan, jadi Sakura hanya membaca buku pelajarannya. Sakura baru saja teringat sesuatu. Dia pun bergegas masuk ke dalam gudang. Ia baru ingat kalau ada beberapa buku yang baru masuk dan harus segera ia pajang di etalase. Saat Sakura tengah menata buku-buku itu seseorang berdiri di depannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Sakura?" pria berambut merah itu tersenyum.

"Gaara?" Sesaat Sakura berpikir Sasorilah yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya kau kecewa melihatku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya ingin menyapamu."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Kau dingin sekali padaku?"

Sakura hanya menatap sebal pada Gaara. "Kau. Bisa-bisanya berkeliaran disini, sedangkan kekasihku harus bekerja keras untuk kalian."

"Sepertinya kau belum tahu yang sebenarnya, Sakura." Sakura bahkan tidak tertarik dengan hal itu.

"Kau. Sesekali harus datang ke Suna, Sakura. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menemukan hal yang menarik disana." Ucap Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Gaara hanya tersenyum dan kemudian meninggalkan toko itu dengan seringai di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

 **#Author's Corner**

Fic kali ini cenderung lebih pendek dari sebelumnya… hm.. saat ini status Sakura udah kuliah… ah… Akhir-akhir ini Rin semakin bingung… dan butuh sedikit pencerahan…

Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya… dan maaf untuk keterlambatannya… dan jika minna-san ada yang memiliki saran untuk fic ini… Rin akan sangat senang menerimanya…

Seperti yang Rin katakan sebelumnya… Rin sedang berpikir untuk segera menyelesaikan fic ini atau malah mengembangkan ceritanya… Rin dilema… hehe…


	12. Chap 12 : Masalah

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **A Little Secret : Masalah**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Little Secret** **Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Haruno Sakura x Sasori**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, Sakura sedang duduk di meja belajarnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang, mencoba mengingat setiap kata yang diucapkan Gaara tempo hari. Kesadarannya kembali saat ia mendengar ketukan pintu kamarnya. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Makan malam sudah siap." Gadis pirang itu kembali menghilang di balik pintu.

Sakura menghela napasnya dan kemudian mulai beranjak dari kursinya. "Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal itu."

Sakura kemudian mengambil tempat di seberang Ino dan mulai menyantap hidangan yang sudah disajikan. Sakura tidak sadar kalau sahabatnya itu tengah memperhatikannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino yang sudah tidak tahan menunggu Sakura untuk bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura kembali melanjutkan acara makan malamnya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan setan merah itu?" selidik Ino. Sakura menggeleng.

"Selesaikan makanmu dan akan kuceritakan nanti." Ucap Sakura.

.

Ino masih duduk ditempatnya, meski makan malam telah usai dan Sakura kini sedang sibuk mencuci peralatan makan yang baru saja mereka gunakan.

"Kau bilang akan menceritakannya setelah makan?"

Setelah menyusun kembali peralatan makan yang sudah ia cuci, Sakura kemudian berbalik menatap Ino dan kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Gaara menghampiriku di toko dan menceritakan sesuatu tentang Sasori."

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?"

"Kau. Sesekali harus datang ke Suna, Sakura. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menemukan hal yang menarik disana" ucap Sakura sembari menirukan gaya bicara Gaara.

"Menurutmu apa itu?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Lagi pula Sakura, bukankah seharusnya kau mempercayai Sasori?"

"Tentu saja, tidak."

"Eh?"

"Meskipun aku ingin berkata kalau aku percaya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku memiliki keraguan disini." Ucap Sakura sembari menunjuk dadanya untuk mewakilkan perasaannya.

"Karena dadamu yang rata itu?"

"Hey! Aku tidak sedang membicarakan soal itu sekarang! Kau! Apa kau sudah bosan hidup Pig?"

"Maaf-maaf."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mengunjunginya saja?" usul Ino.

"Haruskah?"

"Bukankah besok aka nada kunjungan ke rumah sakit di Suna? Kau bisa sekalian menemuinya disana. Benarkan?"

"Ah, kau benar. Apa aku harus mengabarinya?"

"Tidak perlu. Justru kau jadi bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan disana."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

Semua mahasiswa sudah berkumpul di depan halaman Universitas Konoha dan Orochimaru sedang melakukan pengarahan sebelum mereka pergi ke Suna. Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, begitu juga dengan acara pengarahan itu dan semuanya pun masuk ke dalam bus masing-masing. Setelah semua orang masuk ke dalam badan bus, bus itupun segera melaju meninggalkan area Universitas.

Perjalanan itu cukup memakan banyak waktu. Saat senja mulai datang, rombongan bus itu sampai di sebuah penginapan yang sudah disediakan. Sakura dan Ino pun bergegas menuju penginapan tersebut. Penginapan itu berbentuk seperti sebuah pondok, dan Orochimaru sudah memesan tuga pondok untuk menginap. Satu untuk pria, satu untuk wanita dan yang lainnya untuk para staff.

Malam itu mereka mengadakan makan malam bersama. Sakura masih memeriksa ponselnya kalau-kalau Sasori akan menghubunginya tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari pria itu. Biasanya sebelum menghubunginya, pria itu akan mengirimkan pesan singkat tapi tidak ada satupun pesan yang dikirimkannya.

Melihat kelakukan sahabatnya, Ino kemudian menyikut pelan lengan Sakura yang memang duduk disampingnya. "Sudah jangan pikirkan pria itu, nikmati saja makan malammu."

Sakura tersenyum mendapati perhatian dari sahabatnya itu dan ia pun melanjutkan sesi makan yang ia tunda setelah menyimpan ponsel di sakunya. Setelah acara makan malam selesai, semuanya berkumpul di pondok yang disediakan untuk para staff. Tujuannya adalah pembekalan untuk acara besok pagi yang tidak lain adalah kunjungan ke rumah sakit Suna.

.

.

.

Semua siswa sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit Suna, tapi sebelum itu mereka menikmati sarapan di tempat yang sama saat malam kemarin. Sakura masih menikmati sup yang disajikan saat Ino menghampirinya dengan sebuah surat kabar di tangannya.

"Sakura lihat ini. Bukankah ini dia?" tunjuk Ino pada sebuah gambar yang ada di surat kabar yang ia pegang.

"Siapa?"

"Ini! Bukankah ini mirip dengan Sasori?"

"Sasori?"

Sakura kemudian melihat surat kabar itu. **Kolaborasi antara Generation Corp Dan Uzumaki Corp**

"Uzumaki? Terdengar seperti keluarga Naruto?" sahut Sakura.

"Hei, apa selama ini kau tidak tahu? Anak itukan memang dari golongan yang berada Sakura."

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan juga ini, Sasori tidak pernah mengatakan tentang ini."

"Lihatlah, bukankah ini Ayah Naruto? Jika benar, ini artinya Ayah Naruto adalah perwakilan dari Uzumaki Corp dan Sasori tidak lain adalah perwakilan dari Generation Corp" Sakura masih menatap bingung ke arah gambar itu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Menurutmu ini siapa Ino?" tunjuk Sakura pada gambar yang menunjukkan seorang gadis.

"Bukankah ini Karin?"

"Karin?"

Ino mengangguk. "Iya. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya di acara perpisahan waktu itu. Dia itu adik Naruto."

"Ah. Aku ingat sekarang."

Ino nampaknya tertarik untuk membaca isi berita itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia nampaknya begitu terkejut dan langsung menyembunyikan surat kabar itu dari Sakura.

"Kenapa? Apa isinya?"

"Ah, isinya benar-benar membosankan. Mereka hanya membicarakan tentang kerja sama keduanya itu saja. Hm. rasanya aku masih lapar. Kalau begitu aku pergi sebentar ya."

"Kau mau kemana?"

Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan mulai berbisik ke telinga Sakura. "Aku ingin mengambil pudding yang tadi. Apa kau mau?"

"Kau masih bisa makan setelah menghabiskan semuanya? Wah. Kau makan saja, aku sudah kenyang. Tapi ingat sepuluh menit lagi kita akan berangkat."

"Iya. Tenang saja."

.

Akhirnya semua rombongan berangkat ke rumah sakit. Setelah sampai mereka semua disambut dengan baik oleh staff yang bekerja di rumah sakit tersebut. Mereka ditunjukkan peralatan yang digunakan untuk merawat setiap pasien dan juga perkembangan pengobatan yang mereka temukan. Mereka juga mempelajari kasus medis yang pernah ditangani di rumah sakit tersebut. Terakhir mereka di bawa untuk berkumpul disebuah aula untuk sesi tanya jawab.

Hari menjelang sore dan rombongan telah kembali ke podok mereka masing-masing. Sekarang adalah waktu bebas untuk semua siswa. Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke kota. Ada beberapa toko cinderamata di sepanjang jalan. Sesaat keduanya sempat terpisah dan saat Sakura sedang sendirian seseorang menarik lengannya dan memaksa gadis musim semi itu masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Lepaskan."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kemari setelah pertemuan kita kemarin."

"Aku kemari karena ada urusan lain."

Gaara tidak peduli dengan perkataan Sakura dan hanya menghidupkan mesinnya.

"K-kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi."

.

 **Sakura POV**

Gaara membawaku ke sebuah café. Dari jendela luar café aku bisa melihatnya sedang bersama dengan seseorang. Apa sebenarnya tujuannya membawaku kemari. Gaara bergegas memasuki café itu, tapi setelah melihatku tidak ikut masuk ke dalam ia berbalik dan menarikku paksa untuk masuk ke dalam bersamanya. Benar saja dugaanku. Gaara membawaku ke arah meja dimana Sasori sedang duduk. Apa yang direncanakan orang ini?

"Oh. Nii-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dia bahkan pura-pura terkejut melihat keberadaan Sasori.

Sasori sendiri sepertinya terkejut melihat keberadaanku. "Sakura?"

"Oh. Kita bertemu lagi." Sapa seorang gadis yang duduk di seberang Sasori. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman datar.

"Kalian saling kenal ternyata." Sahut Gaara yang kemudian meletakkan tangannya di sekitar pundakku.

Aku baru saja ingin melepaskan tangannya saat Sasori lebih dulu menarikku untuk duduk disampingnya. Gaara sepertinya tidak ambil pusing dan kemudian duduk di samping Karin.

"Kalian sepertinya dekat." Ucap Karin padaku dan juga Gaara.

"Kalian juga." Ucapku padanya dan juga Sasori.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku rasa dia tidak tertarik padaku. Jika bukan karena perjodohan itu, mana mungkin dia akan kemari denganku." Perjodohan?

"Kalian?" benarkah?

"Hm. Bahkan sudah dimuat di surat kabar pagi ini. Kau tidak tahu?" ucap Karin.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya mengamati wajah Sasori yang masih menggenggam tanganku. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahuku tentang ini? Belum sempat aku bertanya, ponselku berdering. Ternyata Ino menelpon.

"Permisi." Aku keluar café dan kemudian mengangkat panggilan dari Ino.

"Ya. Ada apa Ino?"

"Kau kemana?"

"Aku sedang ada urusan mendesak Ino. Maaf tidak memberitahu sebelumnya. Nanti aku ceritakan lagi." Aku langsung mengakhiri panggilan itu sebelum Ino mulai bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

Saat aku berbalik, Sasori sudah berdiri di belakangku dan membawa tas yang kutinggalkan di dalam tadi. Dia hanya menatapku dan sepertinya tidak berniat untuk membuka suaranya. Aku mengambil alih tas yang ada di tangannya dan berniat untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau. Tidak berniat menjelaskannya padaku?" tanyaku tapi dia tetap terdiam.

"Baiklah. Lagi pula, aku ini siapa sampai bertanya seperti itu padamu? Dan satu hal lagi, aku baru sadar kau selama ini tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku. Ah. Sepertinya hanya aku yang menyukaimu selama ini. Baiklah aku permisi, sampaikan salamku untuk mereka."

"Sakura." Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Aku menahan air mataku dan berbalik.

"Kau. Jangan pikir ini akan berakhir begitu saja. Aku masih harus membayar kembali semua ini." Aku memaksakan senyumku sekali lagi dan kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Aku bertemu dengan Ino saat kembali ke pondok. Dia sepertinya menyadari sesuatu yang coba aku sembunyikan dan memilih untuk diam. Sepertinya dia memberikan kesempatan untukku menenangkan diri.

Keesokan harinya kami semua kembali ke Konoha. Sampai di apartemen aku langsung mengepak semua barang-barangku. Ino kemudian menghampiriku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" aku menggeleng.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang hal itu kan Ino?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan saat membaca surat kabar kemarin."

"Apa berita itu benar? Aku pikir itu hanya gossip. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Untuk sementara waktu aku akan pulang ke rumah."

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Bukankah itu cukup jauh dari rumahmu ke kampus?"

"Itu tidak masalah."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut pulang. Aku tidak mau tinggal disini jika kau juga tidak ada disini."

"Hm. Sakura, apa dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu?" aku hanya menggeleng.

"Apa kalian putus?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya selama ini hanya aku yang menyukainya."

"Kau, tidak sedih?"

"Tentu saja aku sedih. Saat aku bersamanya, aku sempat berpikir apa yang mungkin akan membuat kami berpisah kelak. Aku tidak berpikir akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Apa selama ini dia tulus? Apa dia juga menyukaiku? Apa dia mempercayaiku? Apa aku berarti untuknya? Pertanyaan seperti itu selalu muncul setiap aku bersama dengannya."

"Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengatakan suka padaku? Kenapa aku merasa dia selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Dia selalu berhasil membuatku untuk mendekat padanya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk sebaliknya. Tapi, saat aku memikirkan kembali semua itu, sesuatu yang lain mulai muncul ke dalam pikiranku. Ah. Mungkin aku tidak se-spesial itu, mungkin juga aku hanya terlalu terbawa suasana saat bersamanya."

 **Sakura POV End**

.

.

.

Keesokannya Sakura pulang ke rumah, ibunya sempat bertanya saat melihatnya membawa banyak barang bawaan bersamanya. Sakura hanya mengatakan kalau dia hanya merindukan Ibunya. Setelah meletakkan kembali barang bawaannya, Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang miliknya dan kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di balik selimut. Dia kemudian menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

 **#Author's Corner**

Another problem come over to their relationship…

Aduh.. apa mereka putus? Hm… kenapa hubungan mereka jadi seperti ini..? entah kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini …

Rin masih berusaha agar bisa tepat waktu untuk meng-updatenya…

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang masih setia membaca fic ini…


	13. Chap 13 : Kembali

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **A Little Secret : Kembali**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Little Secret © Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Haruno Sakura x Sasori**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria bersurai merah tengah duduk di ruang kerjanya. Mejanya penuh dengan setumpuk dokumen yang kelihatannya cukup penting. Sejenak pria itu menghentikan aktivitasnya memeriksa tumpukan dokumen dan membuka ponselnya. Wajah seorang gadis dengan rambut pink menghiasi layar ponselnya. Pria itu tersenyum tiap kali menatap _wallpaper_ di ponselnya itu.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

"Aku sudah mengatur perjodohanmu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau siapa sampai memutuskan dengan siapa aku akan menikah?"

"Sasori."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Tidak akan pernah."

"Kau tidak punya pilihan."

"Siapa bilang? Aku akan membantumu kali ini saja, mengingat kau pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Ibuku. Jika aku berhasil memperoleh kerja sama itu, kau harus membatalkan perjodohan sialan itu."

 **Flashback End**

.

.

.

 **Sasori POV**

Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku menatap jam yang tertera di layar ponselku. Masih jam sembilan, mungkin dia belum tidur. Kalau begitu aku akan menelponnya. Mungkin dia sekarang sedang menunggu telpon dariku.

Cukup lama aku menunggu dia mengangkat telpon dariku. " _Moshi-moshi_ "

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak langsung mengangkat panggilan dariku dan malah menunggu?" tanyaku padanya, sepertinya dia sengaja tidak langsung mengangkat telpon dariku.

"Oh, maaf aku sangat sibuk." Sibuk? Memang apa yang dia kerjakan?

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" dia mulai bertanya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja-"

"Hanya sangat merindukanku?" aku mendengarnya tertawa. Ya. Aku merindukanmu.

"Gadis berisik sepertimu?" aku mulai menggodanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau hanya bilang merindukanku?" ucapnya yang berhasil membuatku tertawa.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa pulang?" entah kenapa sulit sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaannya yang satu ini.

"Belum saatnya. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Oh. Ya. Sampai nanti."

Aku menutup telpon darinya dan kembali menatap tumpukan dokumen yang ada di meja. Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Sekarang, aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini, agar aku bisa bersamamu.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku memiliki cukup banyak waktu luang, dan sebentar lagi aku bisa kembali ke Konoha jika kerja sama itu berhasil. Aku berencana memberikan kejutan untuknya. Saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah toko perhiasan. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mengerti hal-hal seperti ini. Saat aku sedang melihat-lihat, seorang pegawai menghampiriku.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?"

"Aku sedang mencari hadiah."

"Untuk siapa kalau boleh tahu?" mungkin dia bisa membantuku untuk memilihnya.

"Untuk kekasihku. Aku, ingin melamarnya." Aku benar-benar malu mengatakannya.

"Bagaiman kalau cincin ini?" Hm. aku pikir dia akan menyukainya.

"Hm, bisakah kau mengukir sesuatu disana?" tanyaku pada si pegawai itu.

"Tentu." Aku kemudian membisikkan apa yang ingin ku ukir di cincin itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar Tuan." Pegawai itu lalu pergi dengan cincin tadi.

seorang gadis berkacamata datang menghampiriku. "Sasori? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau, membeli sesuatu?"

"Tuan, ini pesanan Anda." Aku langsung mengambil kotak yang disodorkan oleh pegawai tadi.

"Apa itu?"

"…"

"Kau, dingin sekali padaku. Apa gara-gara perjodohan itu? Tenang saja, aku juga tidak menyukai perjodohan itu." Aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk bicara dengannya jadi ku putuskan untuk segera pergi dari toko itu.

"Hei, temani aku makan siang."

"Aku sibuk."

"Sebagai gantinya aku akan membantumu tentang kerjasama yang kau rencanakan dengan Ayahku. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Apa kau yakin? Bukankah jika kau gagal, kau harus menerima perjodohan ini?"

.

.

.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu. Aku sedang sibuk." Dia tetap duduk disana menikmati waffle yang baru ia pesan dengan tenang.

Sesaat ponsel gadis itu berdering. "Aku? Aku sedang makan siang dengan Sasori, ada apa? Cih. Dimatikan, padahal dia yang menelpon. Kakak-adik sama saja."

Aku terus memandangi jam tanganku. Padahal hari ini aku berencana menelponnya, tapi gara-gara gadis ini, aku harus menundanya. Aku kembali memasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku jas yang masih ku kenakan sedari tadi. Masih ada. Kira-kira kapan aku akan memberikan ini padanya? Apa dia akan menyukainya? Tanpa sadar aku mulai membayang berbagai ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah Sakura saat aku memberikan ini padanya.

'Untukku? Eh, jangan-jangan kau mau melamarku ya? Sepertinya kau sangat mencintaiku.'

Dia pasti akan kege-eran saat menerima cincin ini. Tapi, apa ini terlalu cepat ya? Aku rasa tidak. Justru dengan ini aku tidak perlu khawatir saat dia sedang tidak bersamaku. Setidaknya tidak akan ada lalat pengganggu seperti yang kemarin-kemarin.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu tersenyum." Suara Karin mampu membuyarkan lamunanku dan memaksaku kembali ke dalam kenyataan.

"Selesaikan saja makananmu."

 _CLING_. Sepertinya ada pelanggan yang baru saja datang.

"Oh. Nii-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" untuk apa dia disini? Aku sangat terkejut melihat kedatangannya, bukan karena orang ini tapi dengan siapa dia kemari. "Sakura?"

Baru saja aku memikirkannya dan dia sudah ada disini, dihadapanku. Tapi, untuk apa dia datang kemari? Dia tidak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari raut wajahnya. Dia tidak sedang menatapku, tapi sedang menatap gadis yang duduk di hadapanku. Dia, tidak mungkin mengenalnya kan?

"Oh. Kita bertemu lagi." Bertemu lagi? Apa sebelumnya mereka sudah pernah bertemu? Atau jangan-jangan Sakura sudah tahu?

"Kalian saling kenal ternyata." Ucap Gaara yang kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pundak Sakura. Anak ini! Aku bisa melihat Sakura yang tidak nyaman disekitarnya. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya menyentuh Sakura, tanpa sadar aku menarik lengan Sakura untuk duduk di sampingku.

Karin kemudian menatap Gaara dan Sakura. "Kalian sepertinya dekat."

"Kalian juga." Ucap Sakura yang kemudian menatapku.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku rasa dia tidak tertarik padaku. Jika bukan karena perjodohan itu, mana mungkin dia akan kemari denganku."

"Kalian?"

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku padanya. Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya sebelum dia mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mempan.

"Hm. Bahkan sudah dimuat di surat kabar pagi ini. Kau tidak tahu?" kenapa dia tidak menutup mulutnya?

Ku lihat Sakura yang beralih menatapku, seperti sedang memastikan apa yang baru saja Karin katakan itu benar? Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan ia pergi ke luar untuk mengangkatnya. Aku kemudian menatap dua orang yang kini duduk dihadapanku. Apa mereka yang merencanakan ini? Tapi apa maksudnya?

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Karin yang melihatku mulai beranjak dari kursi.

"Pulang." Aku meraih tas milik Sakura dan pergi dari café itu.

Aku menemukan sosoknya tak jauh dari café itu dan akupun segera menghampirinya. Setelah selesai menelpon, ia kemudian berbalik dan terkejut saat mendapatiku berdiri dibelakangnya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatapku seperti menungguku untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi aku terlalu bingung untuk menjelaskan padanya saat ini.

"Kau. Tidak berniat menjelaskannya padaku?" Aku masih berusaha menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semua padanya. Kemudian aku teringat dengan cincin yang ku beli sebelumnya dan saat aku sedang berusaha menyerahkan padanya,

"Baiklah. Lagi pula, aku ini siapa sampai bertanya seperti itu padamu? Dan satu hal lagi, aku baru sadar kau selama ini tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku. Ah. Sepertinya hanya aku yang menyukaimu selama ini. Baiklah aku permisi, sampaikan salamku untuk mereka." Dia merebut tasnya yang ada ditanganku dan berbalik untuk pergi.

"Sakura." Sesaat dia berbalik, aku melihat matanya yang memerah. Dia menangis?

"Kau. Jangan pikir ini akan berakhir begitu saja. Aku masih harus membayar kembali semua ini." Aku melihatnya memaksakan senyumannya dan kemudian pergi dari tempat itu tanpa sempat aku cegah.

Aku kembali menyimpan cincin itu. Aku berharap bisa mengejarmu dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi saat ini aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Bisakah kau sedikit bersabar? Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu nanti. Tunggu saja, aku akan segera datang menemuimu dan tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi lagi seperti hari ini.

.

.

.

 **Dua bulan kemudian**

Akhirnya, kerjasama itu berhasil dan aku tidak perlu menerima perjodohan itu dan kami berencana membuka sebuah Hotel disana. Sekarang aku bisa kembali ke Konoha untuk mengawasi jalannya proyek itu dan sekaligus menemuinya. Dia tidak lagi mengangkat telpon dariku. Meski terdengar sangat egois, tapi aku berharap dia masih mau menemuiku. Selain itu, aku dengar dari Ibunya, dia sudah tidak lagi tinggal di apartemenku dan membawa semua bawaanya kembali ke rumah. Apa dia benar-benar semarah itu? Besok aku akan menemuinya dan menjelaskan semua padanya.

.

.

.

Aku berniat menjemputnya setelah sebelumnya mengkonfirmasi jam berapa Sakura akan pulang kuliah. Tapi aku tidak melihatnya keluar dari setengah jam yang lalu. Apa dia tahu aku akan datang? Tidak mungkin. Saat aku sedang memriksa jam berapa sekarang, seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampiriku. Sepertinya dia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa kau tahu Sakura ada dimana?"

"Untuk apa mencarinya? Aku pikir kalian sudah putus."

"Jadi kau tidak tahu dia dimana?"

"Berhentilah mencarinya dia sedang berusaha untuk mendapatkan cinta yang baru. Jadi jangan menghalinya dan menghilanglah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

.

.

Aku bergegas pergi ke tempat yang dikatakan oleh Ino. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk menemukan tempat itu. Ada sekelompok pria dan wanita sedang duduk di sudut café dan ada dua orang yang duduk berdampingan. Beraninya orang itu mendekatinya? Dan ada apa dengannya? Dia bahkan tidak berhenti tersenyum ke arah pria itu. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan kemudian menarik lengannya. Aku melihatnya terkejut saat melihatku dan mencoba untuk melepaskan genggamanku.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" kenapa jadi dia yang marah?

"Lepaskan dia." Pria yang duduk disebelahnya tadi ikut membuka suaranya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu dan berhenti mengganggu istriku."

"Istri? Haruno- _san_ , kau sudah menikah?" pria itu sepertinya mempercayai kata-kataku.

"Istri? Kau benar-benar." Sakura menendang kakiku. "Jangan dengarkan dia Neji-san, dia memang sedang tidak waras."

Aku mulai mengarang cerita lagi. "Beraninya kau mengatai suamimu tidak waras! Aku sudah mencarimu seharian ini dan kau malah berduaan dengan pria ini sementara kau meninggalkan anakmu dirumah sendirian?"

Dia menatapku tajam. "Kau berhenti mengatakan yang tidak-tidak!"

Aku mengabaikan ancamannya dan terus mengarang cerita tentang kami. "Ayo kita pulang sekarang! Apa kau tidak tahu Hana menangis mencarimu?" dengan cepat aku menarik lengan dan meraih tas miliknya kemudian bergegas pergi dari café itu. Cukup sulit membuatnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti tadi?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu honey."

"Kau masih berani memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Apa kau sudah lupa hubungan kita sudah berakhir?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah mendengarmu mengatakan ingin putus dariku. Selain itu," aku melihat dia masih memakai cincin mainan yang sebelumnya ku pasangkan di kelingkingnya. Ternyata dia masih memakainya. "Kau bahkan masih memakai cincin itu." Dengan segera ia menyembunyikan jari-jarinya.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku belum melepasnya karena tersangkut dan tidak mau lepas. Sebentar lagi juga, aku akan berhasil melepaskannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Dan kau! Berhenti mencariku dan jangan menyebarkan omong kosong seperti tadi. Jika tidak, aku yang akan memastikan bahwa kau tidak akan bisa meninggalkan rumahmu karena tulang yang patah. Ingat itu!" dia meraih tasnya dan keluar dari mobil. Aku masih mendengarnya menggerutu.

"Ah. Sepertinya akan cukup sulit memperbaiki situasi ini." Aku mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna biru yang ku simpan di saku kanan jas yang ku kenakan dan membukanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus sedikit bersabar jika ingin memakaikanmu di jari manisnya."

 **Sasori POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

 **#Author's Corner**

Astaga telat lagi… ckckck…

Adegan-adegan ala drama kembali muncul…

Sasori sekarang udah balik ke Konoha lagi tapi ya hm... begitulah…

Terima kasih atas review2nya, itu sangat berarti bagiku… TT_TT #terharu

Dan sampai saat ini Rin masih tidak percaya ada juga yang mau membaca fic ini…

Satu hal lagi… kapan ya fic ini bakalan tamat..? terus terang Rin sendiri juga menantikannya [padahal yang nulis] #abaikan

Maaf masih banyak typo yang berkeliaran, cerita yang agak aneh dan terkesan pasaran…

Rin harap akan masih ada yang mau menunggu fic ini minggu depan lagi…

Dan semoga Rin nggak telat lagi updatenya…


	14. Chap 14 : Cemburu?

.

.

.

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **A Little Secret : Cemburu?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Little Secret © Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Haruno Sakura x Sasori**

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasori kemarin. Dia benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara menghadapi pria itu. Kejadian kemarin sudah cukup membuatnnya kehilangan muka. Sakura harus meminta maaf pada kakak Hinata karena sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja, padahal Hinata meminta tolong padanya untuk menjemput kakaknya yang baru saja datang dari Iwa.

Sakura kembali menggerutu. 'Semua ini salah setan merah sialan itu!'

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi, sebuah pesan baru saja masuk.

 **Sakura Ka-san harus pergi ke rumah Obaa-san selama tiga hari. Kau membawa kunci rumah kan?**

 **Ka-san**

'Kunci? Sepertinya aku membawanya.'

Sakura kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yaitu mengatur buku. Sebenarnya hari ini, seharusnya ia libur. Tapi karena Ino sebelumnya menggantikannya bekerja, jadi sekarang gilirannya bekerja menggantikan Ino. Hari ini tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang. Jadi yang Sakura lakukan hanya menata stok yang masih tersisa atau merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Apa kau tahu dimana buku untuk mendapatkan hati seorang gadis?"

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja ia dengar. 'Yang benar saja!' Sakura kemudian berbalik dan ingin menunjuk ke sebuah rak tapi saat ia menyadari siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya, senyum cerah mulai menghiasi wajah gadis musim semi itu.

"Sasuke? Kapan kau kembali?"

"Baru saja. bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Hm, tunggu sebentar aku harus menyelesaikan ini." Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah tumpukan buku.

"Ku bantu." Tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu." Suara lain berhasil mengalihkan pandangan keduanya.

Seorang pria bersurai merah datang menghampiri keduanya. "Honey. Apa kau sedang berselingkuh sekarang?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya kembali. "Yang benar saja."

Sasuke menatap Sasori dan kemudian bertanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja menjemput kekasihku." Jawab Sasori santai sembari mengalungkan lengannya ke pundak Sakura.

'Kekasih?' cibir Sakura sembari menyingkirkan lengan Sasori dengan paksa.

"Bukankah kalian sudah putus? Benarkan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang sontak membuat Sasori bermuka masam.

"Kau tidak tahu? Tidak ada kata putus dalam hubungan kami. Dia bahkan masih menyimpan cincin itu di jarinya." Ucap Sasori penuh percaya diri sedangkan Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan cincin yang terpasang dijarinya itu.

Sakura mulai menatap jam yang tergantung di sudut ruangan. "Bisakah kalian membantuku menata semua ini?"

"Tentu." Jawab Sasuke.

Bukannya ikut membantu, Sasori malah memilih duduk di sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari situ. Sakura membuka suaranya. "Kau tidak mau membantuku?"

"Untuk apa? Dia kan sudah membantumu." Jawab Sasori santai.

'Lalu apa maksudnya tadi melarang Sasuke untuk membantuku? Aku kira dia tadi cem-' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. 'Itu tidak mungkin.'

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih. Kau benar-benar sangat membantuku." Ucap Sakura dengan penuh penekanan.

.

 **Sasori POV**

Mereka tertawa bersama sembari menata buku. Cih. Itu pasti hanya alasannya agar bisa dekat-dekat dengan Sakura. Lihatlah, mereka bahkan sudah mulai melupakan keberadaanku. Dan sekarang aku mulai merasa jengkel melihatnya. Aku harus segera mengusir orang itu. Tapi bagaimana? Ah. Aku tahu. Ku keluarkan ponselku dan mengetik sebuah pesan pada seseorang. Tak lama ku dengar ponsel orang itu berdering.

 **Sasori POV End**

.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering, pemuda itu langsung pergi menjauh untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut setelah melihat siapa gerangan yang tengah kemudian menghampiri Sakura yang sedang sendirian menyusun buku.

"Kau lambat sekali!"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menatanya?" sindir Sakura.

"Dimana orang itu?" tanya Sasori basa-basi.

"'Orang itu' punya nama. Dia sedang menerima telpon diluar."

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke masuk kembali dan menghampiri Sakura. Sepertinya sesuatu sedang terjadi, terlihat dari wajahnya yang berubah serius. "Maaf Sakura, aku harus pergi dulu, ada pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan."

"Pergilah, sepertinya itu sangat penting."

"Begitulah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang itu tiba-tiba menelponku, tapi sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu."

Sakura kemudian mengantar Sasuke keluar toko dan saat ia kembali ia menemukan Sasori tengah berbaring kembali di sofa dengan senyum liciknya.

'Dia pasti baru melakukan sesuatu.' Batin Sakura.

Mengetahui sedang ditatap oleh Sakura, Sasori berbalik menatap gadis musim semi itu. "Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu!" Sakura kembali memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Sasori.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Saat aku sedang sibuk menata tumpukan buku ini, dia malah asik tidur di sofa. Setidaknya bantu aku agar cepat selesai. Dasar! Dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Bisa-bisanya aku jatuh cinta pada orang seperti itu. Lihatlah dia bahkan sudah tertidur pulas. Dasar!

Cuaca hari ini begitu dingin, ditambah dengan AC yang menyala. Apa dia tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti itu? Aku mematikan AC dan kemudian melepaskan _sweater_ yang kukenakan dan menyelimutinya dengan _sweater_ itu. Untuk tidak ada pelanggan.

Setelah selesai menata semua buku, aku memastikan jam berapa sekarang dan sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Saatnya tutup. Baru saja aku akan memasang tanda tutup, seorang pelanggan datang.

"Bisakah kau menundanya sebentar? Aku harus mencari sebuah buku. Kumohon." aku kemudian membiarkan gadis itu masuk.

Dengan cepat gadis itu menemukan buku yang ia cari dan segera pergi ke arah kasir. "Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanyaku.

"Hm, iya. Untung saja! kalau tidak besok aku pasti sudah dihukum." Ucap gadis itu.

"Hm, kau sangat beruntung ya." Tambah gadis itu.

"Hm?" aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja gadis itu katakan.

"Itu!" gadis itu sepertinya menunjuk ke arah Sasori yang sedang terlelap di atasa sofa.

"Dia kekasihmu kan?" tebak gadis itu dan semburat merah menghiasi pipiku.

"Hm-"

"Eh, kau tahu? Katanya salju pertama akan turun besok malam."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm, ada yang bilang jika kau mengatakan harapanmu saat salju pertama turun, maka itu akan terwujud dan jika sepasang kekasih berciuman saat salju pertama turun, maka mereka akan bersama selamanya. Apa kau percaya?" tanya gadis itu.

Jelas-jelas itu hanya takhayul. Lagi pula hal seperti itu agak mustahil terjadi. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan gadis itu.

 **Sakura POV End**

.

Setelah selesai melayani pelanggan, Sakura menghampiri Sasori yang masih tidur di sofa. Sakura duduk di lantai sembari menatap wajah Sasori. Tangannya secara perlahan menyentuh rambut yang menutupi mata Sasori. Sasori tersenyum dan membuka matanya. Terkejut, Sakura berusaha menarik kembali tangannya, namun Sasori menahannya dan kembali meletakkan tangan Sakura di atas kepalanya tapi sekali lagi Sakura menarik tangannya.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Pulanglah."

"Aku antar." Tawar Sasori.

"Tidak perlu aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Lalu untuk apa aku menunggumu sedari tadi? Cepatlah." Sasori kemudian keluar toko terlebih dahulu. Sebelum ia melewati pintu depan toko ia berbalik. "Jangan berpikir untuk pulang sendiri."

Sakura menghela napasnya. Akhirnya, Sakura menuruti ucapan Sasori untuk mengantarnya pulang. Di tengah jalan, ponsel Sakura berdering. Sasori sempat melirik saat Sakura berniat mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Sasuke ada apa?" Wajah Sasori terlihat kesal.

"Oh, begitu syukurlah kalau tidak ada masalah. Iya aku sedang di jalan sekarang. Hm? Ah tidak perlu, aku sudah hampir sampai di rumah." Sasori semakin kesal setiap kali mendengar Sakura membuka suaranya untuk menanggapi si penelpon itu.

"Besok? Aku pikir aku tidak ada acara apa-apa." Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasori dengan cepat menginjak rem mobilnya hingga hampir membuat dahi Sakura menyentuh dashboard mobil jika saja ia tidak mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?"

Sasori tidak menanggapi Sakura, malah meraih ponsel gadis itu. "DIA SIBUK! DAN KAU! JANGAN HARAP MENGAJAK KEKASIHKU KELUAR!" Sasori kemudian langsung mengakhiri panggilan itu. "

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Kau berhenti terlibat dengan orang itu."

"Sudah kubilang 'orang itu' punya nama dan kau bukankah sudah bertunangan. Urusi saja tunanganmu itu."

"Kau benar. Karena itu, aku sedang mengurusnya sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkannya bermesraan dengan pria lain saat aku masih bersama dengannya."

"Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong." Sakura mengakhiri perdebatannya dan hanya memilih menatap ke luar jendela mobil.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa repot-repot mengurusimu? Lagi pula itu kan hidupmu?"

"Kau." Sasori kehilangan kata-katanya.

Suasana berubah canggung di antara keduanya. Perlahan Sakura membuka sabuk pengamannya dan hendak membuka pintu mobil, melihat hal itu Sasori langsung menarik lengan Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana? Sudah ku bilang, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Aku lapar Tuan." Sakura melepas paksa tangan Sasori dari lengannya.

Setelah mengambil dompetnya Sakura kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai dan memesan semangkuk soba. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang ia menatap keluar jendela. Pria itu masih disana, duduk di dalam mobil.

"Apa dia tidak lapar? Ah, selalu saja membuatku khawatir." Sakura kemudian bangkit dari kursinya.

"Paman aku pesan satu lagi sobanya ya."

Setelah memesan Sakura pergi ke luar dan membuka pintu mobil dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman Sasori lalu menarik pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kedai. Tak lama pesanan Sakura datang.

Sakura langsung menyantap soba yang baru saja dihidangkan, sementara Sasori sama sekali tidak menyentuh soba yang ada dihadapannya dan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap pemuda yang kini duduk dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"Sejak kapan kau mulai memperhatikanku?"

"Oh ya Tuhan. Pendendam sekali orang ini. Cepat makan nati keburu dingin."

"Makan saja, aku tidak lapar." Sasori bangkit namun Sakura berhasil menahannya.

"Maaf. Aku tahu aku sudah sangat kasar padamu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Duduklah, kita belum makan sejak tadi sore."

Sasoori kembali duduk. "Makanlah."

.

Setelah selesai makan, keduanya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Suasana masih terasa canggung antara keduanya sampai tiba di depan rumah Sakura. Sekura keluar dari mobil itu dan menghampiri Sasori yang kini berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Besok, apa kau ada waktu?"

"Hm, entahlah. Sepertinya aku akan sangat sibuk."

"Kau bahkan mengatakan hal yang berbeda saat bicara dengannya tadi."

Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah Sasori. "Jam berapa?"

"Hm? Jam 9."

"Baiklah." Sakura kemudian masuk ke rumahnya, sesaat gadis musim semi itu berbalik. "Hati-hati."

"Hm."

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

 **#Author's Corner**

Hm, Rin habis bertapa di Kutub Utara baru-baru ini [lebay]… Lama ya updatenya maaf..

Kali ini cerita nya pendek lagi

Soalnya Rin kalo bikin cerita nggak pernah bikin plotnya dulu dan Cuma ide ceritanya aja. Jadinya gini deh. Ceritanya harus dibiarkan mengalir kemana-mana.

Dan ceritanya semakin aneh Rin rasa… Rin berterima kasih untuk semuanya yag masih mengikuti dan membaca cerita ini. Terima Kasih


	15. Chap 15 : Wanita Lain

.

.

.

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **A Little Secret :** **Wanita Lain**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Little Secret © Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Haruno Sakura x Sasori**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku terbangun saat mendengar dering alarm ponsel yang sudah ku atur sebelumnya. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sebelum aku benar-benar terbangun. Ku lirik jam dinding yang tergantung di sudut kamar, hm, jam 5 pagi. Sejenak aku masih menguap beberapa kali dan asal kau tahu saja udara hari ini benar-benar dingin dan jika saja aku tidak memiliki janji dengan pria itu, aku akan lebih memilih untuk menggulung diriku dengan selimut dan kembali ke alam mimpi.

Setelah merapikan tempat tidurku, aku bergegas menuju dapur. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir kenapa dia ingin mengajakku pergi pagi-pagi sekali? Kira-kira dia mau mengajakku kemana ya? Apa aku perlu berdandan? Hm aku rasa tidak perlu. Aku teringat saat terakhir kali pria itu memintaku untuk meluangkan waktuku. Ck. Dia bahkan tidak mengajakku pergi kemana-mana meski pada akhirnya kami pergi ke taman dan satu lagi aku juga masih ingat dengan jelas tentang apa yang ia katakan waktu itu.

" _Dengar Sakura."_

" _Mulai besok, aku mungkin tidak akan masuk kelas."_

Astaga. Dia tidak mungkin ingin pergi lagi kan? Dia tidak akan… Ponsel, dimana ponselku? Aku harus menghubunginya sekarang juga. Aku bergegas kembali ke kamarku dan segera menyambar ponsel yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Tanganku dengan cepat mendial beberapa nomor. Astaga Sakura. Kau masih saja ingat nomor setan merah itu. Beberapa kali aku coba menghubungi nomernya tapi tetap saja. Nihil. Apa dia sedang mencoba mempermainkanku? Awas saja!

" _NOMOR YANG ANDA TUJU…_ "

Lagi—lagi dia tidak mengangkatnya. Ck. Apa-apaa ini? Sadar Sakura! Apa kau masih mengharapkan si setan merah sialan itu? Arghhhh! Aku mulai mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Kenapa aku masih memperdulikan orang itu. Arghh! Membuatku frustasi saja! Sudahlah!

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan setelah itu membersihkan seisi rumah. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi dan aku baru saja selesai mandi saat tak sengaja mataku menatap ponsel yang masih tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Aku melirik ponselku. Ck. Jelas-jelas aku menghubunginya, tapi dia malah mengacuhkan panggilanku setidaknya angkat ponselmu itu. Ck. Sia-sia aku peduli padanya.

Aku membuka lemari pakaianku dan meraih kaus berwarna putih dengan corak bunga Sakura di sudutnya. Aku juga meraih celana jeans dan juga cardiganku. Apa ini tidak terlalu biasa? Aku mulai memperhatikan penampilanku di depan kaca. Ah, terserah. Lagian salah sendiri dia tidak memberitahu kemana dia akan mengajakku. Aku mengikat rambutku seadanya saat ku dengar suara mobil terpakir di depan rumah. Itu pasti dia. Aku sengaja membuatnya menunggu selama beberapa menit sebelum membuka pintu. Biar tau rasa!

Aku cukup terkejut dengan penampilannya pagi ini. Ada apa dengannya? Dia memakai setelan jas berwarna putih dan jujur saja itu membuatnya terlihat sangat ah ralat cukup…. Tampan. Tanpa sadar semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipiku.

"Aku tahu aku sangat tampan, jadi berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu?" ucapnya yang langsung saja menyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum sempat ku persilahkan.

Dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan tanpa menoleh ke arahku dia mulai berkomentar. "Kau akan pergi dengan baju seperti itu?"

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan bajuku?"

"Tidak ada. Ka-san kemana?" Ck. dia masih saja seenaknya memanggil Ka-san.

"Ka-san sedang pergi."

Sasori kemudian pergi ke arah dapur. "Kau memasak untukku?"

Aku hanya berdehem karena aku terlalu malas untuk menjawabnya. Sejujurnya aku masih kesal dengan insiden telpon barusan. Dia kemudian meraih sumpit dan mencicipi masakan yang ku siapkan untuknya. Sepertinya dia cukup menikmatinya. Aku berniat untuk masuk ke dalam kamar saat kudengar dia kembali berkomentar.

"Ganti baju?" Ledeknya sambil tersenyum licik. Ck. Menyebalkan. Oh Tuhan kenapa aku aku harus mendegarkan semua yang dia ucapkan.

Setelah aku mengganti kausku dengan gaun semi formal aku kemudian turun menemuinya. Dia masih belum menyelesaikan acara makannya. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Cepat selesaikan makananmu. Kau bilang ingin mengajakku pergi?"

"Kenapa buru-buru? Apa kau sudah tidak sabar?" Dia mulai menggodaku.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya saat melihatku tidak menyentuh makanan yang ada di atas meja.

"Aku sudah sarapan tadi."

"Kau tidak ingin sarapan denganku?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Dia hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabanku.

Aku mengamatinya. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sehat-sehat saja? Apa kau makan teratur selama aku tidak ada? Apa kau juga selalu tersenyum seperti saat ini? Ah. Aku memang tetap tidak bisa untuk berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku bahkan masih belum percaya bahwa saat ini kau sedang duduk dihadapanku. Beberapa saat yang lalu kita bertengkar dan bahkan sempat terucap kata putus dariku. Lalu apa itu artinya aku dan makhluk ini benar-benar sudah berpisah? Tapi kalau benar, kenapa dia ada disini? Bahkan sikapnya seprti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apa itu artinya aku, ah kami tidak masih di tempat yang sama?

"Berhenti memandangiku." Ucapannya barusan berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku tidak memandangimu, aku hanya memandangi lukisan itu. Kau saja yang menghalangi pandanganku." Ucapku sembari menunjuk ke arah lukisan yang memang tergantung di belakangnya.

Dia terkekeh. "Itu kan hadiah pemberianku? Katakan saja kalau kau memang sudah terpesona padaku. Tidak perlu malu Honey."

Aku heran sebenarnya dari mana datangnya kepercayaan dirinya itu. Kulihat dia kembali menikmati makanannya dengan tenang dan aku masih duduk di tempatku memandanginya ah ralat maksudku lukisan yang tergantung dibelakangnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyaku saat ia mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan dia hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo."

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Aku membereskan meja dan mengambil kotak bento yang sudah kusiapkan sebelumnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Bento."

Dia hanya bergumam dan kemudian pergi. Dia langsung menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah sedangkan aku memastikan rumah dalam keadaan terkunci saat aku pergi. Dia sudah duduk di dalam mobilnya saat aku keluar untuk mengunci pagar. Sesaat aku melihat raut kegelisahan di wajahnya dari spion mobil dan saat aku mendekat dengan cepat ia menggantikan raut kegelisahaannya dengan senyum yang ia paksakan.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku memecah suasana.

"Ke rumahku."

"Maksudmu, apartemen yang kau tinggali sebelumnya?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan."

"Lalu?" dia tidak menjawab dan hanya menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia ingin jadi sok misterius sekarang? Sudahlah. Toh nanti kalau dia mau dia akan mengatakannya tanpa perlu ku paksa. Baiklah. Aku akan menikmati pemandangan hari ini.

 **Sakura POV End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya hanya terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sasori sibuk menyetir dan Sakura yang sibuk menikmati pemandangan dari balik kaca mobil. Tak lama mobil itupun berheti di depan sebuah toko bunga. Sasori pun turun dan kembali dengan buket lili putih di tangannya.

'Apa dia sedang mencoba untuk romantis?' batin Sakura.

Ah tapi sayang, Sasori tidak menyerahkan bunga itu pada Sakura namun hanya meletakkannya di kursi belakang. Dengan nada menyindir Sosori pun berkata. "Maaf ya Honey, bunga itu untuk cinta pertamaku sekaligus wanita spesial yang pernah aku temui."

'Jadi menurutnya aku ini tidak spesial begitu?'

Hari menjelang siang dan mobil Sasori memasuki sebuh kawasan pedesaan. Mobil itu terus melaju dan berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di dekat tepi sungai. Rumah itu nampak hangat dari luar karena sinar matahari yang kala itu bersinar menerangi sudut-sudut rumah.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya beberapa kali sebelum melontarkan pertanyaannya pada Sasori. "Sudah sampai?"

Sasori hanya mengangguk serta mengambil bento dan bunga untuk dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Sakura mulai mengamati isi rumah itu. Begitu tenang dan nyaman. Sasori datang menghampiri Sakura dengan buket mawar di tangannya.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada cinta pertamaku. Aku harap kalian akan akrab dan bisa akur tentu saja."

'Apa dia sekarang sedang mencoba membuatku cemburu?'

Sekelebat bayangan datang menghampiri Sakura. Di dalam bayangan itu Sasori sedang bersama dengan seorang wanita yang tengah menggenggam buket lili dan keduanya pun menghampiri Sakura.

"Kenalkan ini adalah wanita paling spesial yang pernah kumiliki. Kau tidak akan cemburu kan Honey? Dan kami akan segera menikah." Kedua pasangan itu tertawa bahagia sementara Sakura masih memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Honey! Hey! Kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara datang menginterupsi bayangan Sakura dan membawa gadis musim semi itu tersadar.

"Ah- hm ya a-aku baik-baik saja." ucap Sakura senatural mungkin.

"Kau akan ikut menemuinya kan?"

"B-baiklah jika kau memaksa. Aku juga penasaran seperti apa wanita itu."

Mendapat persetujuan dari Sakura, Sasoripun merasa senang dan mulai menarik lengan Sakura pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan pemandangan indah disekeliling keduanya. Namun, jujur wajah Sakura mendadak tegang. Ingin rasanya gadis itu berbalik dan kembali pulang namun saat melihat wajah Sasori sebelumnya membuat ia mengundurka rencana teesebut.

'Tuhan. Apa ini cara yang ia lakukan untuk berpisah denganku? Apa sebelumnya aku terlalu keterlaluan akhir-akhir ini.' Sakura embali tenggelam dengan pemikirannya.

"Kita sampai."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali dan bahkan ia mengusap kedua matanya untuk memastikan apa yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah nyata atau tidak.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Sasori namun genggaman tangannya tertahan oleh Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"K-kenapa disini? Kau bilang-"

"Udah masuk, kau tidak takut kan?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Untung ini siang coba kalau malam mungkin tidak butuh menunggu sedetik ia akan barbalik pulang. Bagaimana bisa pria itu membawanya kemari saat pria itu sadar bahwa Sakura tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti ini. Sakura kembali mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Berusaha meyakinkan otaknya bahwa ia tidak salah mengartikan tempat apa yang ada dihadapannya ini. Pemakaman Umum. Sedari tadi Sakura hanya mengeja nama tersebut berkali-kali di dalam otaknya.

"Ayo."

"T-tung-"

Tanpa sempat Sakura menginterupsi, Sasori sudah lebih dulu menarik pergelangannya untuk memasuki daerah pemakaman tersebut. Mau tidak mau Sakura mengikuti langkah cepat Sasori hingga keduanya tiba di sebuah makam. Sakura masih tidak ingin melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Sasori. Jika saja dia tidak terlalu takut untuk kembali sendiri dia mungkin tidak akan setersiksa ini.

Tiba-tiba suara Sasori memecah suasana. "Hai bu, aku datang." Ucapnya seraya menyodorkan buket lili di makam Ibunya.

'Ibu?' Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Coba tebak dengan siapa aku datang? Kenalkan dia kekasihku. Nah Honey, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Heh? Ah- an hm."

"Tidak perlu segugup itu."

"N-namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura salam kenal." ucap Sakura sembari membungkuk memberi salam.

"Bagaimana? Dia cantik kan bu? Ibu sudah tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi. Tidak seperti orang itu, aku akan menjaganya seperti aku menjaga Ibu."

"Tentu saja aku juga akan menjaga Sasori dengan baik."

Keduanya pun saling tersenyum.

Sekembalinya dari makam keduanya menikmati suasana yang ada di desa. Suasana yang tidak akan mungkin akan kau temukan di kota. Saat hari menjelang sore, keduanya menikmati bento yang Sakura bawa pagi tadi. Setelah puas menikmati semuanya keduanya pun berniat untuk pulang meski sebenarnya Sasori ingin mengajak Sakura untuk bermalam disana jika saja Sakura tidak harus jaga keesokan paginya di rumah sakit.

"Apa tidak bisa kau mengambil cuti satu hari?"

"Bukankah ini hari liburku."

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku. Kau kan juga tahu kita sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Lalu apa kau akan tanggung jawab kalau nilai magangku nanti jelek?"

Sasori terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu ok?" Sakura pun bergegas masuk namun saat gadis itu akan membuka gerbang rumahnya Sasori kembali memanggil namanya.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasori sembari melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Sakura.

"Ap- whooa!"

Hampir saja Sakura gagal menangkap kotak kecil berwarna biru tersebut. Penasaran Sakura pun membuka kotak itu dan ada sebuah cincin di dalamnya.

"Sakura. Mau menikah denganku?" sedangkan yang ditanya hanya melongo menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

 **#Author's Corner**

I'm back yeay! Setelah sekian lama menghilang dari dunia persilatan, akhirnya Rin kembali. Ha ha ha. Nggak terasa ya udah 2016 aja Maret lagi bentar lagi April. Padahal niat awalnya itu mau update Januari kemarin eh nggak tahunya. Maaf kan aku~


	16. Chap 16 : Wedding

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **A Little Secret :** **Wedding**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Little Secret © Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Haruno Sakura x Sasori**

.

.

.

.

.

 **1 Tahun Kemudian**

Sakura tengah menatap pantulan dirinya dengan raut tidak percaya. Rasa gugup kembali mengahantuinya. Tak jauh dari sana seorang pria bertuxedo hitam tengah memandangi Sakura yang berusaha menahan rasa gugupnya. Pria itu tak dapat menahan geli melihat gadis bergaun putih itu. Merasa seseorang tengah memperhatikannya, Sakura pun menoleh dan mendapati pria itu tengah membungkam mulutnya sendiri sembari terkekeh menatapnya.

"Berhenti tertawa!"

"Tapi wajahmu sangat lucu Sakura. Ayolah, ini hanya upacara pernikahan kau tidak perlu segugup itu."

"Hei, Sasuke! Bagaimana bisa kau bicara segampang itu? Asal kau tahu, ini semua salahmu! Sampai aku harus ada disini. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Sudahlah, tenang saja masih beberapa jam lagi sebelum acara dimulai. Lagi pula ada aku disampingmu."

 _CEKREK_

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Sepertinya, aku baru saja melihat Gaara. Apa cuma perasaanku ya?"

.

.

.

 _NEW MESSAGE_

Seorang pria dengan malas meraih ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan baru saja masuk. Melihat siapa pengirim pesan membuat si pria semakin malas untuk membukanya. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah melempar kembali ponsel tersebut ke atas meja kerjanya dan kembali menatap layar monitor melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda. Tak butuh waktu lama ponsel itu kembali berdering. Kali ini sebuah panggilan masuk. Pria itu hanya menoleh sekilas untuk melihat si penelpon dan menemukan bahwa si penelpon dan si pengirim pesan adalah orang yang sama. Kali ini ia pun mengabaikan panggilan tersebut. Tapi sepertinya si penelpon tidak mengenal kata menyerah dan kembali menelponnya. Merasa jengah akhirnya pria itu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Apa maumu Gaara?" tanya Sasori malas.

"Kau tidak menerima pesan dariku?"

"Hm, lalu?"

"Ah, dari ekpresimu sepertinya kau belum membacanya."

"Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku hanya untuk membaca pesanmu yang tidak penting itu!"

"Kau yakin? Karena aku bisa menjamin kau akan sangat berterima kasih padaku setelah melihat isinya. Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang. O-ni-san!" ucap Gaara penuh dengan penekanan.

"Ah, satu lagi. Kurasa, Haruno-san terlihat cantik sekali dengan gaun putih itu." Gaara pun mengakhiri panggilannya dan Sasori hanya menatap layar ponselnya.

"Apa lagi yang anak itu rencanakan?" gumam Sasori.

Meski Sasori enggan berurusan dengan Gaara tapi satu hal yang membuatnya tertarik. Apalagi kalau bukan menyangkut dengan Sakura. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka pesan itu. Untuk sesaat wajah tampannya mendadak kaku, tanpa sadar ia menarik sebelah alisnya mencoba memahami isi pesan yang kini tengah ia baca.

"…"

.

.

.

Pintu gereja terbuka. Seorang gadis dengan gaun berwarna putih melangkah anggun dengan mengapit lengan seorang pria paruh baya. Di belakang gadis itu, dua orang gadis yang berperan sebagai bridemaids berjalan sembari menaburkan bunga dengan senyuman. Di depan sana seorang pria tengah berdiri menanti sang gadis. Pria itu kemudian menyambut tangan sang gadis sesaat setelah jarak keduanya menghilang. Kedua bridemaids tersebut kemudian berjalan dan berdiri di samping altar dimana para groommen tengah menunggu. Meninggalkan kedua mempelai berdiri di depan altar dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat. Seorang pendeta tersenyum ke arah keduanya. Terlihat sang penganting wanita begitu gugup dan si pria berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau gugup?" tanya Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Diam!" mendengar respon Sakura, Sasuke itu terkikih.

"Hn!" Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura menegang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba menegang.

"Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku."

.

.

.

"Astaga Sakura! Kemana kau sebenarnya."

Sasori lagi-lagi menggumam, sementara ia tengah duduk di dalam mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Konsentrasinya terpecah antara mengemudi dan menghubungi gadis bersurai merah muda yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya. Ia kembali menghubungi gadis itu entah untuk kali berapa ia sudah mencobanya.

" _NOMOR YANG ANDA TUJU-_ "

"Sial!"

.

.

.

Kedua mempelai telah berdiri didepan altar. Sang Pendeta mulai mempersiapkan upacara pemberkatan untuk keduanya dengan menanyakan kesiapan keduanya. Seperti pada acara pemberkatan pada umumnya, sang pendeta menanyakan apakah ada yang ingin disampaikan dari pihak mempelai ataupun dari pihak tamu sebelum acara dimulai. Setelah tak ada yang merasa keberatan dengan upacara pernikahan tersebut, pendeta pun memulai pemberkatan dimulai dengan sang mempelai pria.

"Apakah anda tuan Uchiha menerima gadis yang ada disamping anda sebagai istri anda dalam suka maupun duka?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Dan Anda Nona -" Pendeta beralih untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang kurang lebih sama untuk sang mempelai wanita saat tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Belum sempat pendeta menyelesaikan ucapannya seseorang baru saja meneroboos masuk ke dalam gereja. Seorang pria. Para tamu saling mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria tersebut dengan bertanya-tanya. Pria bersurai merah itu tampak mengatur napasnya berulang kali sebelum membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Kau tidak bisa menikahi istri seseorang!"

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Semua orang yang ada di dalam gereja kembali berbisik-bisik.

"Gadis itu. Dia adalah istriku!"

Sakura hanya berdiri menatap pria itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apa yang pria itu lakukan disini? Begitu kira-kira yang ada dipikiran Sakura. Sementara Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan mulai berbisik.

"Sepertinya kau dalam masalah Sakura!"

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa? Hah?"

Sasori lalu mendekati kedua mempelai yang sedari tadi menghadap ke arah altar. Ia pun mencoba untuk menarik lengan sang mempelai wanita. Namun saat sang mempelai memutar dan menghadap ke arahnya, ia sangat terkejut.

"Heh?"

"Konan? Kau mengenalnya." Tanya sang mempelai pria.

"Tidak."

"Tapi dia bilang, kau adalah istrinya."

"Aku belum menikah Itachi, sungguh!"

Sakura menghela napas berat. Ia yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati kejadian tersebut dari samping altar kini berjalan menghampiri ketiganya. Wajah gadis itu merah padam, antara menahan rasa malu dan juga amarah. Ia lalu menarik lengan Sasori. Sasori sendiri sempat terkejut saat Sakura menarik lengannya namun, otak pria itu sedang memikirkan hal lain.

"Sial!" Sasori baru saja menyadari apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Ni-san. Sepertinya ini hanya salah paham. Aku minta maaf ni-san." Sakura kemudian berbalik menatap semua tamu undangan.

"Hadirin sekalian, saya mohon maaf atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sepertinya ada sedikit salah paham disini. Hm, Bapa, silahkan lanjutkan pemberkatannya."

Setelah selesai meminta maaf pada semuanya, Sakura langsung menarik lengan Sasori keluar dari gereja. Keduanya berjalan tanpa ada yang membuka pembicaraan sedikit pun. Sakura lalu mengajak Sasori ke taman yang nantinya akan digunakan sebagai tempat pesta setelah upacara pemberkatan. Dengan cepat Sakura menemukan sebuah bangku dan menarik Sasori ke arah bangku itu.

"Duduk disini dan jangan kemana-mana."

Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan kembali dengan segelas air yang langsung ia sodorkan ke arah suaminya. Sasori langsung menenggak habis air itu. Sakura yang sedari tadi berdiri, kini beranjak duduk disamping Sasori. Sakura terdiam sesaat mengamati gerak-gerik Sasori yang sedari tadi memijit keningnya dengan frustasi. Setelah melihat Sasori mulai sedikit tenang, Sakura mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku? Tuan Akasuna?"

"Bukankah itu kalimatku, Nyonya Akasuna?"

"Huft, baiklah. Sebenarnya, aku ada di sini karena Sasuke memintaku untuk membantu acara pernikahan Itachi-ni."

Namun Sasori sepertinya tidak terlalu mempercayai perkataan Sakura karena ia terus saja menatap penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai kaki. Melihat arah pandangan Sasori, Sakura pun kembali menjelaskan alasan dibalik ia memakai gaun berwarna putih itu.

"Kau tahu tentang bridemaids kan? Aku disini sebagai bridemaids dan semua bridemaids disini memakai gaun yang sama."

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak ingat kau pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu."

"Oh iya, kau benar. Aku sepertinya lupa membeitahumu karena ini terlalu mendadak. Maaf." Sasori hanya menghela napas mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini, hm?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

Belum sempat Sasori menjawab seseorang menghampiri keduanya dengan penuh tawa. Pria yang juga bersurai merah itu tetap tertawa terbahak-bahak meski dua orang yang ada dihadapannya sedang bermuka masam. Pria itu lalu menghapus air mata yang ia keluarkan akibat tertawa berlebihan.

"Harusnya kau lihat ekspresimu tadi Ni-san. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku sudah merekamnya untukmu. Kalau mau aku bisa mengirmnya sekarang. Haha." Pria bersurai merah itu kemudian pergi dan melanjutkan tawanya.

"Dasar anak itu!"

"Ah, jangan katakan kau? Apa Gaara menipumu? Astaga Sasori!"

Sakura baru saja akan memulai sesi ceramahnya saat pria lain datang menghampirinya. Bedanya pria kali ini memiliki perilaku yang tenang dan cenderung berbanding berbalik dengan pria sebelumnya.

"Sakura apa semuanya sudah beres?"

"Hm, sudah. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ni-san. Suamiku ini memang suka bertindak yang tidak-tidak. Dia kira, aku yang akan menikah hari ini. Haha."

"Aku minta maaf Uchiha-san. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengacaukan acara pernikahanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf, sudah meminta bantuan Sakura-chan tanpa memberitahumu lebih dulu. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu dan kalian berdua nikmati saja pestanya."

Setelah Itachi berjalan cukup jauh, Sasori kemudian mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura. "Jangan pikir masalah ini sudah selesai, kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu begitu kita sampai dirumah."

Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar ancaman Sasori. "Oh! Kau berani tertawa sekarang? Apa kau tidak takut apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti? Hn?"

"Tentu saja aku takut. Tapi aku juga merasa senang…"

"Hm?" Sasori merasa aneh dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Karena kau ada disini bersamaku dan gara-gara kejadian ini kau jadi bisa pulang lebih cepat." Sakura kemudian mengecup bibir Sasori.

"Kau kira aku akan melupakan hukumanmu hanya karena kau bersikap manis seperti ini."

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seorang Sasori hampir saja mengacaukan pernikahan orang lain hanya karena sebuah photo dan beberapa kata yang Gaara kirimkan. Meski aku merasa bersalah pada Itachi-Ni, tapi sejujurnya aku senang dia melakukannya, itu artinya, dia sangat mencintaiku. Aku tahu dia bukanlah orang yang suka melakukan hal-hal romantis, tapi tadi itu benar-benar sangat romantis untuk ku. Aku masih ingat caranya ia melamarku.

"Sakura!" panggilnya sembari melemparkan sesuatu ke arahku.

"Ap- whooa!"Hampir saja aku gagal menangkap kotak kecil berwarna biru tersebut.

"Sakura. Mau menikah denganku?"

Setelah semua kejadian yang pernah aku alami, aku bersyukur bertemu dengannya. Meski pada awalnya dia sangat menyebalkan. Ya, dia masih sama menyebalkan sampai saat ini. Bayangkan saja, saat upacara pernikahan kami akan dimulai dia masih sempat bekerja di kantornya.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan?"

"Tidak ada. Ah kita sudah sampai." Aku kemudian bergegas membuka kunci apartmen.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak sabar menunggu hukumannya."

"Ack!" Sasori langsung mengangkat tubuhku masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sasori kemudian menjatuhkanku di atas kasur dan mulai melepas jas yang ia kenakan. Setelah itu ia kembali menghampiriku dan mulai mengecup bibirku. Wajahku mulai memanas dibuatnya. Melihat wajahku yang kini memerah, Sasori kemudian menyeringai. Aku rasa dia sangat menikmatinya.

"Sepertinya kau memang sangat menikmati hukumanmu, honey."

"Ap-pa mak-" Sasori kembali mengecup bibirku tanpa membiarkanku berkomentar sedikitpun.

Sasori kemudian membuka pakaiannya dan kembali menatapku. "Lihat. Sepertinya jika hukumannya seperti ini, kau mungkin akan lebih sering mengulanginya bukan? Kira-kira apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar kau tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama, hm?"

Dia mulai membuka gaun yang kukenakan. Setelah berhasil membukanya ia pun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Raut wajahnya sangat menyebalkan. Aku tahu bukan aku saja yang menikmatinya. Ku lihat ia kembali menyeringai melihatku. Ah sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan aku pun mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan yang mungkin saja akan terjadi. Dia mulai mendekat, semakin mendekat dan…

 _BRUK_

Sial. Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan kemungkinan yang satu ini? Astaga! Bagaimana bisa dia tertidur saat dia baru saja memulainya. Merasa frustasi, aku coba memindahkan tubuhnya yang kini tengah menindihku. Napasnya begitu teratur. Sepertinya dia sudah nyenyak. Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa berkomentar banyak setelah apa yang ia alami seharian ini.

"Selamat malam, honey. I love you." Kemudian ku kecup bibir Sasori dan bergabung dengannya di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

-The End-

.

.

.

 **#Author's Corner**

Hufft… butuh setahun cuma untuk buat episode terakhir. Ngeri ya. Hehe. Hm, kalo di itung-itung udah tiga kali revisi dan baru nemu ending yang pas menurut Rin.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya TT_TT Rin jadi terharu. Rin pengen tanya momen apa yang reader suka saat membaca fic ini? Ada kah?

Sekali lagi Rin ucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah sempetin baca apalagi review. Kekuatan review itu bener-bener manjur. Bikin Rin semangat lagi buat nyelesain fic ini.

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.


End file.
